


Ramen Or Gyoza

by AussieTeller



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Atsumu, Boyfriends, Dating, Double Dating, F/M, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Haikyuu Month, Kissing, Masterbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tsunderes, Twins, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTeller/pseuds/AussieTeller
Summary: 🥟𝐀𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐦𝐮 𝐌𝐢𝐲𝐚 𝐱 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫🍜𝐎𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐮 𝐌𝐢𝐲𝐚 𝐱 𝐎𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥 𝐅𝐞𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐞 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫(𝚈/𝙽) 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙴𝚖𝚒𝚔𝚘 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚏 - 𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚌𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚎 - 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜. 𝙼𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚟𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚎.𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚗, 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚢𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚘𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚝 𝚛𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚞𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔 𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗...𝙴𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙰𝚝𝚜𝚞𝚖𝚞 & 𝙾𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚞 𝙼𝚒𝚢𝚊. 𝙴𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗; 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚘𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚛 - 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚛𝚜𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚎.𝙻𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚗...
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Osamu/Original Female Character(s), Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 96
Kudos: 149





	1. ONE

“Your late, deadshit.”

A black apron was flung at your chest as you pushed your way through the plastic vertical flaps of your works back door. The deadpan smirk of your best friend looked back at you as she returned to wiping the long bench that sat on the other side of the open kitchen. 

“It’s your fault I got detention anyway you conniving bitch,” you jeered with a poke of your tongue - tying the apron behind your back as you stepped up behind the bench. 

“It’s not my problem you can’t keep your emotions in check,” she responded with zero indicating expressions on her face as to the way she was really feeling. And _that_ was her to the core; perpetually poker-face with all the indifference in the world. To most she was dull, but they rarely got to experience her laser sharp wit because it was usually delivered under her breath. She had a manic ability to poke and prod at people eliciting the exact response she desired, allowing you to just kick back and watch in awe as the world around you both burned. You, on the other hand, were feisty with an eerily strong bullshit detector. How the pair of you had become so close was really anyone's guess. It was almost as perplexing as how you’d both managed to hold down a job for as long as you had. 

Bending down to open the supply cupboard, you pulled out a box of chopsticks and a large bottle of soy sauce. Making your way along the bench, you reach over and filled the containers and condiment bottles. 

The restaurant was small - just ten seats - and had scarcely changed since opening a million years ago. The floor was always sticky no matter how often it was cleaned, and dark sauce stains were simply everywhere. The wooden interior was so deeply ingrained with the smell of smoke you’d often go home smelling like an ashtray. But it was quaint, with amazing food, and truth be told, you loved working there. 

“Name tags, girls,” the squeaky voice of the geriatric owner and chef sounded as he hobbled up the steps to the kitchen. Pulling out a stool, he hopped on it, and with a spoon half as big as he was, began stirring the ramen broth that had been simmering since that morning. The recipe had never changed, and never would. Why mess with perfection? 

“Yes Uncle,” your friend complied with a smile. He was the only living person who could steal a friendly response from her. But don’t get things twisted, he knew who he’d hired. He was a devilish old guy and didn’t like customers to linger longer than necessary. His cooking would keep them returning, but his niece's bluntness and your sass ensured they didn’t outstay their welcome. 

“Time to open, Emiko,” the old man announced, and your friend promptly turned the sign on the door over and unlatched the lock. You were thankful it was a Monday which usually meant just the regulars - all wanting the same dish. 

The restaurant really only served one thing - food wise. There were countless options when it came to sake and beer, but ramen was king. The only other dish on offer was vegetable gyoza, and Uncle refused to take them away. They had been his wife’s favourite, and even though they were rarely ordered, they were an homage. Plus, it was up to you and your friend to make them fresh to order which was a giant pain in the arse. 

With everything prepared, you and your friend slumped behind the counter and chatted. It was 4pm, and things wouldn’t pick up till five when the local businesses started closing. 

“How’s your college prep going?” Emiko asked, looking as bored as ever. 

“Same shit, different day,” you replied with a huff. “Being a senior seriously sucks balls. The only adventure I get is coming to work and messing with a particularly annoying customer.”

“ _That_ is my one true joy,” Emi agreed. “But I do wish something a little more interesting would happen from time to time. This goddamn city is boring as batshit.”

You nodded in solidarity and held your fist in the air beside your shoulder - closing your eyes - taking a moment of silence for your plight. 

Indiscriminate arguing and profanities coming from outside the restaurant broke you both away from the moment and to the door. It was abruptly pushed open - the bell above it ringing loudly as the argument continued. 

“Fuck you to the moon, Samu. If you pull that kind of shit again, on _or_ off the court, I swear to god I’ll end you!”

A ridiculously good looking guy with a dark blond, side parted, undercut came storming in like a typhoon. He threw his bag halfway across the room before yanking out the bar stool it landed under and taking a seat. 

“You really do need to get a handle on your temper, dear brother,” another male stated with a blank yet wily tone. “There are females present.”

You had to do a double take as your eyes met the second. Identical, in every conceivable way bar the grey hair that adorned his head - parted to the opposite side. Pulling up a chair up next to his - obviously - twin brother, he smiled warmly at you both. 

“Sorry for the sudden intrusion, ladies, but my brother gets a little out of sorts when he’s hungry,” he explained patting him on the back. 

“Oh, n-not a problem at all,” you said, in a _much_ more cutesy voice than usual. 

Emiko sighed internally at your pathetic display but kept her eyes trained in the blond. With the touch of his brother, his back had straightened and his whole demeanour changed. The tenseness he’d brought in with him seemed to dissipate and his face softened. She wasn’t quite sure what, but she knew there was something about him she didn’t like. 

“Forgive me?” The handsome blond asked with a coy upward look and a rub to the back of his neck. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

“Like I said, there’s nothing to worry about,” you insisted, placing a drinks menu in front of each of them. 

“Do you have melon soda?” The blond asked without even looking at the menu. 

“Can’t you read, pretty boy?” Emiko said passive aggressively. 

“Someone’s got a chip on their shoulder. You’d be cute if you weren’t so abrasive,” he responded with a fake grin.

“I’ll have a bowl of ramen, please.” His brother interrupted the exchange with his order in an attempt to diffuse the situation. But unfortunately, he knew his twin all too well. 

“And _I’ll_ have the gyoza please.”

“Don’t you know we’re famous for our ramen? How bout you just take a bowl of that too,” Emiko suggested with gritted teeth. Though no one else who knew her would be able to tell, it was clear as day how much this stranger was getting under her skin. Yeah, the guy was a bit of a dick, but hot guys usually were. _That’s_ why you never tried to get serious with them. They were merely for having fun with. 

“And don’t you know the customer’s always right, _sweetheart?_ So I suggest to make me my fucking dumplings.”

You were utterly amazed. In the same way Emiko could utter the most heartfelt things to you with a dead face, this guy managed to be arrogant and rude beyond contemplation whilst all the while maintaining his handsome friendly expression. 

“I hope you enjoy bodily fluids with your vegetables, Sir,” she smiled politely back and you almost swallowed your tongue in shock. With a curtsy for good measure, Emiko trotted into the kitchen and began rolling out the dough. 

The grey haired brother watched her in awe. He was impressed by her perceptiveness and unwillingness to take his twin's shallow apology, picking up almost instantly the reaction he wished to unearth from within her. He wanted a fight, or to make her look like an idiot - neither of which she gifted him the pleasure. She had the upper hand and his brother was seething at being bested. He could see a depth in her lacklustre eyes as he watched her fill the parcels and place them in the frying pan. 

“It’s rude to stare at the help, Samu,” his brother whispered to him spitefully. 

“Don’t take the fact that she wouldn’t eat your bullshit out on me, Tsum-Tsum,” he responded - not even bothering to look at him. “Besides, even _you_ said she was cute. And I happen to find her abrasiveness endearing.”

“It’s rude to talk about people when they can hear you,” you said with a slightly flirtatious smile as you sat the bowl of steaming ramen in front of the grey haired male. 

“I thought that rule only applied when you were saying bad things?” He replied boldly with a smirk. 

“Come on Osamu, don’t be greedy. You can’t have both of them.”

With the blond’s last statement, you slammed a jug of water down in front of him causing a fair amount of it to slosh out and into his lap. 

“What the fuck was that for?” He demanded of you in perturbed disgust. 

“You do recall how you just spoke to my friend, right?” The same smug simper stared back at you. His thick eyebrows tilting upwards in the centre. “Guys like you make me sick. You have girls fawning over you, probably lining up outside the practice of whatever sport it is you clowns play. But that’s not enough, you have to be a dick on top of it. Pretending you’re all nice and charming when really you’re a festering pile of dogshit who can’t keep their temper under control. I’m used to most hot guys being kinda jerky, bit you, _Tsum-Tsum,_ take it to a whole other freaking level!”

Taken aback by having been read so perfectly, he froze momentarily. Unable to hold back his hysterics any longer, the calmer and friendlier twin burst into a fit of laughter. 

“Fuck you, Osamu!” The blond swore, scuffing his stool across the worn out floorboards as he pushed it back. Sensing he was about to boil over, you saw him snatch his bag up and charge out of the restaurant with as much force as he’d entered. 

“Was it something I said?” Emiko said dryly as she approached the counter having left the gyoza to cook. 

“Not at all,” the remaining twin smiled. “But I think I’ll have to take those to go. If you promise me you didn’t spit in them,” he added with a wink. 

“But you’d never come back if I did something like that,” she responded lowly with the slightest hint of inflection in her usually monotonous voice. Your head whipped around and stared at her with a ‘who the hell is this bitch and what have you done with my best friend,’ expression. 

Standing himself, the grey haired male slumped his bag cooly over his right shoulder and leant forward on the counter with forearms. “I’m Osamu Miya,” he said gazing intently at Emiko. “We just moved a few streets over. And if the service is always gonna be this entertaining, I’ll definitely be back.”

“Look forward to it,” she replied with a raise of her brows. 

_“What the hell is even happening here? You two boys need to piss off and leave my precious little dead inside bestie and me alone! Though I do suppose, we_ **_did_ ** _say we wanted something interesting to happen…”_


	2. TWO

The walk from school to work was  _ usually  _ slow and meandering. You and Emiko would wander the back streets filling each other on what shit you’d managed to stir during the day when separated. This afternoon, however, Emi had a strong purpose to her stride as you hastily struggled to keep up without breaking into a jog. 

Turning another corner, your hand dove into your pocket at the sight of a vending machine. Scanning your eyes over the rows of drinks, you allowed Emiko to continue on ahead without you. Smirking to yourself as you continued to search for your favourite milk tea, because you knew  _ exactly  _ why she was in such a hurry today. The second the grey haired twin had left the restaurant the previous day, your bestie had instantly returned to her usual Tsundere self. Aloof and seemingly uncaring. There were a few occasions where your gaze met hers and you wiggled your brows and made a kissy face, much to her dismay. She wasn’t one to crack easily, and she was both embarrassed and frustrated that you’d been there to witness it first hand. 

Spotting your desired drink, you pulled out some coins and opened your palm to search through them for the ¥150 you needed before returning the rest to your pocket. Placing in a ¥50 coin, you were startled by a bike rider passing you so closely it blew up the pleats of your uniform skirt and caused you to drop the rest of the money. Swearing under your breath, you bent down to pick up the two coins only to find a hand placing money into the machine as you stood again - catching the culprits reflection in the mirror. 

“This isn’t gonna make up for yesterday, you asshat,” you hissed as you bat the hand out of the way to pay the remainder yourself. Pressing the corresponding button you waited for the tea to drop and the creep to remove his semi kabedon from over you. Only one of which actually happened. 

Knowing that if you bent down you’d undoubtedly come into contact with the male in a way you wished not to think about, you slowly counted to five - hoping for his own sake that he got the picture. Which he didn’t.

“Have it your way,” you said with a snicker before elbowing him in the chest. 

“The fuck?” He coughed, almost falling off the bike he was still straddling as you grabbed your drink and spun around - leaning against the vending machine with your arms crossed over your chest. “My brother almost knocks you over and I try to help, and  _ that’s  _ how you thank me!” He spat, rubbing the point of contact. 

You just shrugged with a smug look on your face, almost daring him to have more to say on the topic. It really was quite fun to fuck with this guy - and the fact he was so damned pretty was a plus - but there was no way he was going to get one over on you. Taking two fingers from your right hand, you tapped your temple as you spoke:

“I’m  _ always _ gonna be two steps ahead of you, sweet cheeks, you can count on it. Cause I can see right through ya,” you grinned snidely as you pushed yourself from the smug lean.

Your eyes remained firmly on his as you took a step towards him. The young man towered over you - the dark blond hair of his fringe flapping against his forehead in the breeze. The level of douchebaggery was high in this one, and you could sense his breathing shallow more and more the longer you silently held your ground. You allowed the very corners of your lips to curl upwards as you released the tip of your tongue to moisten them - pulling your bottom lip between your teeth as you inconspicuously looked down to the boy's mouth before returning to his chestnut eyes. A shaky exhale strained from his nostrils as you moved even closer. Raising slowly on your toes, you quirked a single brow in restrained question before flicking him in the middle of the forehead when he started moving his head towards yours. 

Your hand gripped the fabric over your stomach as you snorted at his expense. Shaking your head and looking down in pity, you started walking away. 

“See buddy...always two steps ahead,” you called back to him over your shoulder. 

………...

Entering the restaurant in the same way you always did, you were met with the deflated yet tense form of Emiko - shoulders hunched forward, her eyes boring holes in the counter. 

“I don’t know what you were expecting when you got here. It’s not like he was gonna have let himself in and be sitting there waiting for you,” you chuckled as you put your bag in the staff locker. 

Emiko began to seethe. She wasn’t pissed at you, it was the duty of best friends to make fun of each other - especially in times like these. But goddamnit if it didn’t infuriate her, the way you always managed to decipher every situation with ease. She could lie in the most convincing way, yet you’d still slap her in the face with the reality she was trying to hide

“So, I guess it’s too soon to tell you that if you’d had a little more patience you’d have caught him outside,” you teased - approaching her and slumping your arm over her shoulder. 

“Help me, (Y/N). You know I hate being like this,” she begged, leaning her head into you as you stroked her shoulder length maroon hair. 

“Oh, there’s no way I’m gonna be helping you in the way you’d like.” You pinched her cheek and cackled internally. “Don’t forget you asked for this, remember. Maybe not  _ this  _ specifically, but you did ask for some spice in ya life. Besides, the grey one seems a lot nicer than the shit-for-brains blond. Even if he almost bowls me over with his bike.”

“His name’s Osamu,” she replied softly - offering up no rebuttals of any kind. Just wishing she could get one more glimpse of his steely eyed stare. 

“I know it is, Babe,” you replied gently. “And you’re a mess.”

“Ramen or Gyoza?” Uncle asked as he hobbled up into the kitchen to tend to his broth. 

“Ha?” You And Emiko both responded in unison with screwed up noses and ‘what the fuck’ looks on your faces. 

“Which boy? Ramen, or Gyoza?” He repeated again, first holding out one hand or the other. 

“ _ Ooohhhh,”  _ you replied. “He ordered the ramen, but he took the dumplings in the end.”

“Ah, too confusing,” he exclaimed - throwing his arms in the air and stumbling away. “All I know is one is rude, one, not so much. Now...get to working.”

Like well trained robots, you both got to work - trudging along till 4PM. Emiko scooted off to the bathroom leaving you to open the restaurant for service. Pulling back the small curtain and reaching for the open sign, you turned it over before noticing a piece of paper that was wedged in between the glass and wood. Unlocking the door, you cracked it just enough to slide your hand out and retrieve the note. Emiko’s name was scribbled on the front, and you smiled to yourself. 

_ “What the fuck even is our life right now?” _

“What are you so happy about?” Your friend asked sullenly as she tied up her apron. 

“Oh nothing…” you shrugged as you walked past her and slapped the note on her chest, “...for  _ me  _ anyway.”

………..

Atsumu threw his bike down in the narrow driveway in front of his house. Avoiding the front door, he jumped over the small gate leading to the backyard and went in the back way instead. 

“Stopped to help the damsel in distress did we, Tsum-Tsum?”

The self satisfied grin his brother presented him with - combined with the way he pompously leant against the wall by the stairs had him instantly thinking of you. Not that you had been vacant from his headspace for long. You  _ were  _ the cause of his current mood after all. 

“I don’t know what you're talking about, Osamu,” he huffed, elbowing him as he walked past to hang up his jacket. 

“Oh but I think you do...even left the ‘open’ for you to help her,” he simpered - following his twin. “I know you fancy her.”

Part way up the stairs the blond spun to look down at his grey-haired counterpart. Two steps above him, he loomed menacingly - teetering on the point of explosion. But his brother, austere as ever, just looked at him, then over his shoulder before calmly asking; “can’t we at least finish our ascension before the fight gets underway?”

“Goddamn you, Samu, you’re just as infuriating as her!”

“You really need to work on your concealment skills, dear brother. You just cracked like an unboiled egg.” 

Walking around Atsumu, the calmer twin shook his head in sympathy. It was a rare instance when someone other than himself could get his brother riled up this way. 

Approaching the bathroom door, Osamu opened it and waited for his brother to arrive on the landing. 

“You need to take a shower and cool off, not to mention you stink from training.”

“That’s enough out of you for the day, ok? I just copped a battering so I’d much rather your support and not your snide remarks if it’s all the same to you.”

A defeated look was now worn across his face like a kabuki mask from a Japanese tragedy. There was no way he could change it, even if he tried. Without realising what you were doing, your behaviour the previous afternoon had slapped him right across the face. You aggravated and captivated him in equal measure. Your spiteful expression was there as he closed his eyes to try and sleep, and your words of truth rang relentlessly through his ears the entire night - both contorting together throughout the hours into a much sweeter image in his head by morning. And then today, his chance at redemption had been chewed up and spat back at his feet. And he just knew the image of you walking away from him as your skirt swayed from side to side, would be his demise once darkness fell. 

“Just try and not be...so much like your usual self, Atsumu. You’re a loyal guy underneath all the bravado.”

“I think that’s probably more easier said than done,” the blond sighed as he stepped into the bathroom. “Thanks though,” he added - turning back to his twin. “And I know you have a thing for her friend too.”


	3. THREE

Emiko had been propped up against the headboard of her bed for at least fifteen minutes staring at her hands. One held her phone - texts opened, phone number entered. In the other was the note that had been left for her at the restaurant. She knew what she wanted to do, but she was scared shitless about the ramifications if things headed in the direction she’d prefer. 

She liked the reputation she’d built for herself. Emotionless and mysterious. She couldn’t very well go turning that on its head by confessing to a stranger. How freakin pathetic would that be? And outright flirting was just  _ so  _ beneath her, right?  _ Gow-ssh,  _ she slapped the note against her forehead at the remembrance of how shamelessly she’d made eyes at him the day before - virtually begging him to come back to the restaurant. 

With an exasperated sigh, she pulled the crumpled paper away from her face and read it for the 87th time:

_ You sure do make a mean dumpling,  _

_ but I can promise you they aren’t the only  _

_ reason I’d come back. _

_ XOXO Osamu _

_ 867530981 _

……….

**Unknown**

_ Hey, it’s Emiko. Not sure what you wanted me to do with your number. I’ve already got enough friends. _

**Steely Ikemen**

_ I’m more than happy for you to play hard to get. I’ve always appreciated a good challenge. _

**Sexy Chef 👩🏻🍳**

_ What exactly are you trying to say? I’m not that bright after all. _

**Steely Ikeman**

_ The way you handled my brother yesterday proves that’s a lie! _

_ Besides, you’re the one who messaged me. _

**Sexy Chef 👩🏻🍳**

_ And you’re the one who left a love note for me. _

**Steely Ikemen**

_ Woah woah woah! Let’s just back it up, ok? _

_ But...touché. Let’s just say I know a good thing when I see it. _

**Sexy Chef 👩🏻🍳**

_ Great, you see me as a ‘thing’. How flattering. _

**Steely Ikemen**

_ Would an object be better?  _ 🤷🏻♂️

**Sexy Chef 👩🏻🍳**

_ Fricken swoon.  _ 🤮

_ You sure do have a way with words. _

**Steely Ikemen**

_ I told you I liked a challenge, but the fact you’re still talking to me kinda proves that I intrigue you at least a little bit.  _

**Sexy Chef 👩🏻🍳**

_ I cannot tell a lie  _ 🙊

**Steely Ikemen**

_ You’re top shelf btw. Cute and a giant pain in the arse.  _

**Sexy Chef 👩🏻🍳**

_ You must be looking in the mirror. _

**Steely Ikemen**

_ Damn you’re good. How are you not taken already? _

**Sexy Chef 👩🏻🍳**

_ Who said I wasn’t? _

**Steely Ikemen**

_ Doesn’t bother me either way. I WILL make you mine. _

**Sexy Chef 👩🏻🍳**

_ Challenge accepted! _

_ ………. _

Emiko locked her phone and put it in the drawer of her bedside table - she  _ did not  _ want to look at it for the rest of the night and have to remind herself of how deplorable her behaviour just was. How could she have been so audacious with a guy she didn’t even know? But his responses, his brash comebacks were just what she’d have written in the reversal of their circumstance. She knew that any male who would so blatantly enter into banter over women being ‘objects’ didn’t  _ actually  _ view them as such, and it was shit like that that kept her following along. Replying quickly so as to be able to see his response - Osamu seemingly doing the same. They were both quick and witty, and... 

Screw him for how he made her heart beat when he told her she was ‘top shelf’. 

Damn him for saying he’d make her his.

And fuck him to the moon for being the reason her hand was between her legs…

……….

“Who the hell even are you now, Emi?” You gasped in exasperation at the text exchange your best friend had shown you. “Since when do you flirt so freakin well? Please, teach me the hidden secrets of your tsundere ways?” You jokingly begged as she snatched her phone back from you.

“If I knew you’d just fuck with me I’d never have shown you”

“Lies,” you screeched - picking up a glass and flicking water at her as you chased her around the kitchen. “The power of christ compels you to give me my devilish bestie back. Allow this holy water to cleanse you of your impure thoughts.”

“Girls, you’re going to knock me over,” Uncle reprimanded with a snicker.

“I’m pretty sure you’re the one who needs the holy water,” Emiko retaliated - picking up her drink bottle and squirting you with it. “Hey Uncle, did (Y/N) tell you she gave the gyoza guy a boner in the street pretending she was gonna kiss him? Got him all worked up just to flick him away,” she cackled - jumping back and running to the other side of the grill.

“And did Emi here let you know that she was up texting ramen boy all night? They’re practically dating now!” 

“You cheeky bitch.”

With her last words, a playful fire ignited in Emiko’s eyes. She lunged at you and missed. Then you sprung forward to grab her - missing as well.

“If you two insist on carrying this on can you take it out the front!” Uncle said sternly, waving his spoon from atop his stool.

Grabbing the nearest cloth, you spun it in your hand and readied yourself to flick Emi with it. She backed up slowly, shaking her head with a ‘you wouldn’t dare’ grin. Oh but you would dare, and you were going to leave red welts all over her legs for keeping this side of her a secret from you until now. 

So it was on, you ran at her - flinging the cloth as you went - side to side at the back of the kitchen until Uncle hit you in the backside with a spoon. Emiko laughed at your punishment, giving you enough time to round the other side of the cooktop and flick her in the back of the thigh.

“Piss off,” she screeched, rubbing her leg as she quickly made her way around to the backside of the counter with you following behind the whole way. Down the steps and straight into the back room you chased, flicking her again in the arm, at which point she picked up a cloth of her own. As she attempted to hit you with it, your reflexes kicked in and you caught it with your hand and began dragging her backwards out into the restaurant. 

Emiko suddenly dropped the cloth - her face looking as though it had seen a ghost. Glancing over your shoulder, your face fell as quickly as hers had. A joyous quack of laughter erupting from Uncle at the sight. 

“It would take a lot more than what you pulled yesterday to get me aroused, (Y/N),” Atsumu said calmly as he walked towards your slowly turning form. Stopping right in front of you, he gently took both cloth’s from your hands. Without removing his eyes from yours, he folded them. Then, reaching for your right wrist, he raised it so your palm was facing up - placing on it the folded towels. Next, he repeated the same motion with your left, allowing his fingertips to trace down over your palm as he placed your other hand atop the pile - allowing both of his hands to linger over yours.

That small and simple movement should  _ not  _ have inflamed you the way it did, but in that moment, he had complete and utter control over you. It was as though the three spectators were not in the room, and it was just the two of you in some crazy, messed up, alternate universe where smart girls like you fell for asshole bad boys like him.

Sensing he’d made his point, the blond gifted you the same slight curl of his lips as you had the day before, along with the quirk of one brow. Removing his hands, he kept eye contact as he stepped backwards to the first chair - breaking it to take a seat.

_ “God I need to go to the bathroom right now,”  _ you thought, frantically attempting to compose yourself as you walked back behind the counter. Once there, you grabbed two drink menus - just as you had when first meeting the pair - and placed one in front of Atsumu and the other in the empty spot beside him as all the while a second scene was taking place in the background.

With hands in the pockets of his uniform trousers, Osamu casually strode up to Emiko who was still frozen in the doorway. Leaning against the frame with one shoulder, he smiled at her disheveled appearance. He was drawn to how her hair was strewn in all directions - a few strands caught in the corner of her mouth. She looked even cuter than he remembered. Unable to help himself, he ran his fingers over her cheek to remove the trapped tress before tucking it behind her ear. Her entire face flushed red at his tender touch, and she hung her head in the hopes of concealing its severity. But of course he’d noticed, and it only endeared her to him more.

“Does it hurt?” He asked, ghosting his fingers over the welt on her forearm.

“N-no!” She said bluntly, pushing his hand away to cover the mark with her own. “I’m fine,” she said - barging past him and stepping up behind the counter, taking her spot next to you. “What are you two doing here anyway?”

“Wow, no kidding. You really are playing hard to get,” the grey haired twin laughed with a shake of his head as he took the seat next to his brother. 

You kicked Emiko for being so rude to him, and she kicked you right back, throwing a famously unsubtle, jeering bitch face at you. Which only worked at making you giggle at her.

“Can we please get a melon soda and an iced coffee, (Y/N),” the blond asked you directly with an astonishing amount of polite sincerity.

“Ah, sure, of course,” you said, taken aback at not being able to see any ‘front’ in his eyes. “Were you eating as well?”

“No…” his brother answered for him, though his eyes remained on Emi, “...not now, anyway... We just stopped by so my brother could apologise for his asshatery the last two days...but, now that I hear we are apparently seeing each other, I guess it would only be proper for me to take you on our first date...how does tonight sound?”

“She finished at seven-thirty,’ you word vomited, instantly feeling your bestie's eyes stabbing into your brain.

“ _ WE,  _ finish at seven-thirty,” she repeated. “But I’m only agreeing if  _ they  _ come too.”

It was now your turn to burn holes through her. This was certainly a recipe for disaster. Two extremely hot headed tag alongs on what should be a romantic first ‘get to know each other’ sesh.

“Fine by me,” Osamu agreed, nudging his blond brother under the table.

“Wait, wait, just wrangle it in there a minute cowboy,” you said - waving a palm in his direction. “Firstly, I haven’t agreed to anything. Two, I hope you aren’t expecting us to be ready to go out somewhere straight from work. Still in our school uniforms and stinking of food?”

“You look fine to me,” Atsumu said softly with a gentle shrug as he looked down at the menu in front of him - not actually reading a word of it. Which only propelled Emiko to kick you in the foot again.

“Ok, how about this, we’ll meet you out the front of the train station at eight-thirty and we’ll head into the city. And I promise we’ll be back before midnight.”


	4. FOUR

By the time Emiko's cousin and her husband arrived to take over the night shift - ten minutes late as usual - and you ran home, it only left you with forty minutes to shower and get yourself ready. Your bestie, on the other hand, was taking a much more casual approach. She knew she had Osamu eating out of the palm of her hand - though still not quite sure how - and she sauntered home on air.

Finally ready, you took one last look in the mirror by the door. White, chunky platform sneakers, warm stockings, a floral sundress with a long sleeve fitted top underneath and an oversized denim jacket - because it was cold as feck outside, but you still wanted to look cute. Groaning to yourself for the level of effort you'd put in, you slumped your shoulders as you picked up your small backpack and opened the front door.

You _shouldn't_ care how you looked. The guy possessed an ego well beyond the Richter scale with ass-etry off the chain, but damn it if those chestnut eyes and thick brows didn't send you tingling in all the right places. _Fricken stop it, you dumb bitch,_ you cursed to yourself with a slap to the face. The same face you'd bronzed, blushed and concealed. You wanted to stay strong, but the logical side of your brain was fighting a losing battle with the succubus between your legs.

Emiko was waiting out the front by the time you reached her place. Considerably less effort had been put in by her, but she looked effortlessly cute as always with her high waisted, wide leg jeans and vans poking out from the bottom.

"Dayum, (Y/N), hey got you baaaad!" She teased, giving you a once over as she met you on the street.

"Can you not rub it in please? At least your one is nicer and had the decency of actually asking you to do something with him."

"Sis please, Blondie was a fricken delight this afternoon. It almost made me sick if I'm being honest. It's pretty clear he wants yo stuffffffff." Emiko dug her hands beneath your jacket and started tickling your ribs as you rounded the corner that lead to the front of the station. Your laughter rang forward, alerting the only two other people on the street. Standing up when they saw you, the twins looked hotter than the inside of a porn stars cooch after a gangbang.

Both in completely different outfits, Osamu had on black chinos, a charcoal jacket, grey scarf the same colour as his hair, and a red beanie with just enough strands poking from within it to bring out his eyes. Atsumu on the other hand looked like sex on legs. Jeans and a khaki hoodie with a black windbreaker over it. Emi and I both gulped our hearts back down into our chests and reached for the other's hand. We squeezed them tightly as we got our shit together.

You weren't the only ones having to gather up excrement, because the second the guys latched eyes on you, any hope they had of maintaining a grip of their balls evaporated like their warm breath in the frigid air.

Still hand in hand, the switch in power was evident as you and Emiko walked between the twins, with mouths slightly agape. Metaphorically plucking their manhoods out of the ether, you allowed them to fall in line behind the pair of you. Atsumu's eyes honed in on the slither of dress that was visible from under your jacket and how it moved backwards each time it came into contact with the back of your thigh. Whilst Osamu was transfixed, mesmerised at the site of Emiko's arse in her jeans.

Once on the train, you eyed a block of four empty seats. Without needing to say a word to each other, you and your friend sat in the middle two. With the blond to your side and the steel-haired god to Emi's, the group of you remained in silence most of the journey. You still didn't really know each other, and small talk was never high on your skillset, but you did kinda need to know what they had planned.

"So where are we getting off?" You asked Osamu, leaning forward to look across to him.

"Still a few stops left," he responded nervously with a squinted eye grin. "I thought it might be nice to go all the way into the city. The lanterns are out, and if we head to the canals we can get something to eat with a nice view."

"That sounds nice," Emiko said blankly, looking down at how close her knee was to his.

"R-really?" He said with surprise, "I wasn't really sure what you'd like. You're a pretty tightly closed book after all."

Following up from his knee, she rose her stare up his toned thighs, finally meeting his hopeful eyes. "Yeah, it does. I'm not made of stone." Their gaze idled for some time in each others, thinking back to their text exchange and the things they'd written to each other. It all seemed so silly, pretending to be bold when all they really needed to do was get to know each other.

Your hand had left the comfort of Emiko's some time ago, and you now pressed your palms together and wedged them between your thighs to still the jitters caused by the jumble of confusion within you. Weren't bad boys meant to be brash and forward? Cause the guy beside you as a far stretch from the one you'd met on Monday who'd pinned you against the vending machine. Powerless to stop your wandering eye, you looked at him only to notice his blank face staring down at his own knees - repeatedly rising and falling as he tapped his feet on the carriage floor.

"You haven't swallowed your tongue, have you Tsum-Tsum?" You joked, nudging him with your elbow and using his brother's nickname for him.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, still staring at his legs.

"Well, every other instance when I've been _blessed_ with your company, it's been near impossible to shut your egotistical mouth."

"I know..."

_Sheesh, has this kid taken his med's or what?_

"Look," he continued, moving his eyes to your wedged hands and reading far too deep into their placement there. "I know you're only here as a prerequisite. My brother really likes your friend, so if we can just remain civil to each other then hopefully they'll have a good time."

"Oh," you hesitated. Perhaps you had misinterpreted the whole situation. "Sure, anything for my girl," you shrugged, removing a hand and tapping him on the knee - stilling his movements. "But that means you're gonna have to keep me entertained, and I'm pretty hard to please," you smiled with a cheeky wink.

"I think I'll manage."

..........

Lanterns lined the water, casting multicoloured patterns across it. People bustled everywhere, and you were content. Walking beside Atsumu, the two of you smiled secretly to yourselves at how close Emiko and Osamu were. Their arms rubbed as they strolled towards a small bridge that crossed the canal. On it was a bench, and the pair sat down on one end - their legs now touching as their arms had.

Leaving a small gap, you also took a seat. Atumu's hands were in his pockets as he sat beside you, but yours were being warmed by the box of takoyaki you'd just bought. You could hear indiscriminate chatter coming from those beside you, and you angled yourself away from them in the hopes of showing some privacy.

Taking the chopsticks, you pulled them apart before opening the cardboard package - a delicious billow of steam rising into your face. Eight small balls, covered in mayonnaise and green onion awaited you, and you stuck your chopsticks into four - making holes to allow them to cool. Picking up one, you raised it to your mouth and blew, not noticing the chestnut eyes hypnotised by you.

Atsumu knew he was staring, but the way you closed your eyes and pursed your lips was just too much. His hands balled into fists inside his jacket - willing is mind not to travel south, but it was too late. Your actions were so innocent, but all he saw was those same puckered lips placing soft kisses along his stomach. And don't get him started on when you opened your mouth to put the takoyaki inside. Eventually sensing his eyes on you, you swallowed and poked out your tongue.

"You know it's rude to stare," you said, concentrating on picking up another ball of deliciousness.

"I-I wasn't," he stuttered, whipping his head in the opposite direction.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're nervous."

"Ha?" He blurted in shock, his head darting back towards you.

"Calm down, buddy," you giggled. "I'm just saying, when you aren't so worried about your image, you aren't that horrible to be around." You said matter-of-factly, chewing as you spoke.

Comfortable silence surrounded the two of you as he processed your words. Under usual circumstances he'd have spat back by telling you that you weren't such a heinous bitch when you have something in your mouth, but he just grinned at your smug expression.

"Can I have that one?" He asked, pointing to one of the takoyaki you hadn't punctured that had hardly any mayo on it.

"I thought you said you didn't want any," you said with your signature quirked brow.

"I can change my mind, can't I? I've changed it about you so many times I've lost count."

"Aren't you just the king of quips tonight?"

Clutching the octopus ball with the chopsticks, you brought it to his mouth. You watched as he opened his thin lips and took the morsel from you. "Holy fuck," he hissed - sucking air into his mouth to cool it form the lava within.

"You're acting like you've never tried them before," you cackled at his expense. "Here, drink this," you said, offering him the water bottle from your bag.

"I'm gonna have to watch myself with you," he grinned - wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Didn't your mumma ever tell you that if you play with fire you're gonna get burnt?"

The words dripped smoothy from your lips like honey. You'd even shocked yourself by how on point your flirting game was, and it was becoming clearer by the second that his words on the train had been out of self preservation. Only a buffer in case you really had no interest in him whatsoever. But the version of himself he was presenting right now - even if in fact it _wasn't_ the 'real' him - was _literally_ charming your pants off.

Just then, something over his shoulder caught your eye. Standing, you picked up your bag and took his hand - pulling him from the bench.

"Where are we going?"

"Just shut up and follow me," you replied playfully as you tossed the leftover food in the bin.

To the other side of the bridge you led him and into the front doors of an arcade. Just inside, you stopped in front of a claw machine that housed a huge pile of Disney Tsum-Tsum's. Realising you still had hold of his hand, you quickly dropped it - wrapping your lips around your teeth in embarrassment. Reaching into your backpack, you pulled out some 100YEN coins and put them in the machine - placing your bag at your feet.

You had several unfruitful attempts before you felt the bubble around you burst. Atsumu had stepped behind you - placing his hands next to yours on the small bench of the machine beside the controllers. His head leant forward, and you could feel his breath on your neck as he asked you which one you were aiming for.

"Ah, um, Flynn Ryder," you gulped.

"Unusual choice," he rasped.

"Well...he reminds me of you."

"How so?"

"Jerk with a heart of gold." You squinted your eyes closed and clenched your jaw for even letting the words escape you.

"Let me help."

Taking his left hand, Atsumu placed it atop yours on the joystick. Then with his right, he intertwined his fingers with yours and moved them to the release button. Inching his body closer, you felt his chest press against your back as you closed your eyes once more - studying the feeling of every connection he was making. The game no longer held any meaning as he manipulated your hands, moving the claw above your desired prize and pressing your fingers onto the button. Your body was completely entrapped by his towering over you, and you exhaled a needy sigh at the sensation of his lips connecting with your neck.

His skills with the arcade machine were en point too - the claw scooping underneath the toy, sending it toppling into the prize chute. But as you felt his hips connect with your backside, all hope was lost. You spun around, gripping your hands back against the ledge as you stared up at him with lustful eyes.

"You won," he whispered.

"I know."

His breath was now battering against your lips like a fucking semi-trailor, and you licked them to taste him - but it wasn't enough.

"So, you gonna claim your prize?"

"Ladies first."

Your right hand raised to his neck and pulled his face the rest of the way to yours. As suspected, his kissing skills were other worldly as your heads moved from side to side in unison - your tongues instantly rolling against each other. You were fiercely making out in public with more wanton sexual tension surrounding you than was socially acceptable. Snaking his arm around your lower back, Atsumu pulled you against him before tearing his lips from yours.

"I'm pretty tired all of a sudden," he panted with enough control to drop the pants of every woman within a five kilometre radius.

"Same."


	5. FIVE

Grabbing your hand as you had done to him, Atsumu led you from the arcade. Back to the pair you had left on the bridge he walked - your fingers linking with his as you eagerly moved beside him. 

“(Y/N) is feeling sick. Bad takoyaki. I’m taking her home.” He barked facts at his brother and Emiko, your face morphing from a smile to a grimace - your hand rubbing your stomach. Not giving them time to respond, he moved again - with you in tow - and towards the train station. 

“So what exactly did you have in mind?” You asked as you both walked down a small alley.

“Please don’t ask me right now?” He responded bluntly.

“What? Excuse me, this is a two way street ya know?” You said with an irked tone, ripping your hand from his.

“Don’t you think I know that?”

Once more you found yourself pinned between his body and an immovable object - his masculine energy locking you in place. He breathed in your scent as he buried his nose in the crook of your neck. “You are so fucking dangerous, you know that? You intoxicate me, and it’s taking every bit of my energy to not just take you right now, ok?”

“That still hasn’t answered my question?” You pushed - poking the proverbial bull as you ran your fingers over his velvety undercut.

“Goddammit,” he growled into your skin. “You make me lose control and I can’t stand it. I fucking want you, is that what you want to hear? I don’t know why, but no girl I’ve ever met before gets me going like you do. I wanna destroy you, build you back up, then ravage you again. Over and over till the thought of any other guy is wiped from your memory.”

“Watch what you say, Atsumu,” you purred - grabbing onto his jaw and pushing it from your neck to look at you. “I don’t like liars.”

……….

Emiko and Osamu watched in shock as your and Atsumu’s bodies disappeared into the sea of people. 

“Wow, I can’t believe how sick she looked,” Emi deadpanned. 

“Tell me about it,” Osamu smirked. 

“And I suppose they thought we wouldn’t notice them holding hands?”

“Maybe that was the only thing holding her up,” the grey-haired twin suggested with a shrug. 

Standing, he held out his hand. Emiko spent a few moments just staring at it, contemplating her own next move. The evening had gone better than she could have possibly imagined. He was a gentleman, offering to pay for her food and dropping little compliments in when the opportunity was right. _So, sure,_ she thought, _I will take your hand, seeing as it’s the only thing you’ve asked me for so far._

Breaking her austere expression, she smiled softly to him and began moving her hand when a huge gust of freezing cold air blew over the water. She began visually shivering as she lodged her hands under her arms in an attempt to warm them and herself.

Grinning at how adorable she was, Osamu started unravelling the scarf from around his neck. “You really should have worn more clothes,” he said sweetly as he stepped directly in front of her. “I hope I’m not always going to have to look after you like this.” Looping the red wool over her neck, he began wrapping the bulky fabric around her. “Here, give me those,” he said when he was done - holding out both hands for her to place her own in. Complying in no time flat, she put her freezing palms in his and stood. Guiding her hands, he brought them to his body, wrapping them - along with her arms - around his waist and under his jacket. His fingers ran back along her arms and up to her shoulders before hugging her tightly against him.

He was warm, and the gesture was so pure. He wasn’t trying to feel her body in inappropriate ways, the thought of keeping her warm was genuinely his first priority - only realising after the fact how close they now were. 

“I hope this isn’t too bold,” he said confidently - gazing down at her as she placed her cheek against his strong chest. 

“No, it’s fine,” she said softly - breathing him in. “You promised me a nice night, and this is exactly what I was hoping for.”

Raising one of his hands, Osamu brushed back the hair that was blowing in her face - resting his hand on her head to stop it from moving - almost cradling her to him. How long they remained like that was anyone's guess. It just felt so comfortable and familiar, standing there in the middle of the bridge, hundreds of people pacing in all directions around them - yet feeling like the only two people in the city. Poised in the centre of it all like the lanterns had been lit just for them.

“How come you haven’t tried to kiss me yet?” Emiko asked timidly - moving her hands from around his waist and effortlessly repositioning them to hold his shoulders from behind.

“You seem to me to be the kind of girl who likes to be in control. So I figured you’d let me know when you were ready,” he said cavalierly - sliding his hand from the top of her head to the nape of her neck. 

Pulling away from the toasty comfort of his sweater, Emiko looked up at him with, perhaps, more emotion than her eyes had ever held. She wasn’t good with feelings and affection. She could cut you down to size in a heartbeat, but this was all so foreign. She wanted to tell him she liked him - that she’d not been able to stop thinking about him since he walked through the restaurant door, but the words escaped her. So, as she stared intently at him, all she could do was hope he could read everything she wanted to say in her quivering irises. 

“Can I?” Osamu whispered - bringing his face mere inches from hers, and with a simple nod, she granted permission.

His lips were surprisingly soft as they captured her bottom one between them. It wasn’t filled with desperate and wanton craving. Desire, yes, but a desire to not have this also be the last. A yearning for this to be the kiss that they could look back on as their first. Tender. Special. Perfect. Their hands didn’t roam, feverishly searching for undiscovered territory to explore - they remained stagnant, gratified with the innocent connection they held. 

It didn’t last long, and soon Emiko’s head was back resting against his chest - smiling out into the night. 

“I hope you aren’t going to do something stupid now, like ask me to be your girlfriend,” she spoke with a grin - rubbing her forehead against the fabric of his sweater.

“I wouldn’t be so foolish,” he replied - hugging her even tighter.

……….

You and Atsumu never made it to the train station. Instead, you found yourself in the small foyer of the closest Love Hotel. His arm was draped firmly over your shoulders as he manipulated the touch screen check-in computer - flicking through the room options.

“That one,” you spoke suddenly - pointing to a room with a giant jacuzzi.

“Fine,” Atsumu replied as he tapped the screen. After paying for two hours, a small window was lifted just far enough for the member of staff to slide the key out before closing it again. 

The next thing you knew you were getting handsy with the sexy blond in the elevator as you made the short journey to the fifth floor. Hands were everywhere as the doors dinged open as the pair of you stumbled into the hallway, unable to withdraw from the embrace of the other. With a firm grip on your arse, Atsumu fumbled with the keys before finally succeeding in opening the door. 

You both kicked your shoes off in the genkan, and you grabbed a handful of the fabric at the front of his hoodie - smashing your lips together again. Dragging him, you walked backwards into the room - lips still connected. This was actually happening, you were indeed about to get it on with the hottest guy who’d _ever_ shown an interest in you.

As your foot collided with...something...the pair of you stumbled, your arms hastily grabbing onto each other. Laughter ensued at the awkwardness of it all, allowing some time to catch your breath. As both sets of eyes scanned the room, your bodies straightened and arms fell to your sides. Joyous faces suddenly holding a sombre hue.

“What are we doing?” Atsumu asked, slumping onto the edge of the bed - his forehead instantly falling into his hands. 

“I don’t really know,” you signed. “I guess we got a little carried away.”

Running his hands through his hair before slapping them on his thighs, the blond that had been thrust into your life mere days ago, looked at you with sorrow in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” his voice quavered - barely above a whisper.

“What for?” You asked, stepping in between his slightly parted legs. “I do possess free will, you know. You didn’t force me to come here.”

“No, not for bringing you here…” his hands linked around the back of your thighs - just above your knees. They didn’t venture further, they remained still almost as though he thought you may run away if he didn’t keep hold of you somehow. “...I’m sorry for having you believe that _this_ is all I wanted from you.”

“Didn’t I just say you didn’t have to drag me here,” you reiterated with a shove to his shoulder - hoping the message would sink in.

“I know. I’m not an idiot, I know what you’re saying...and I _do_ want you - really freakin bad. Everything I said back there was the truth. But...you just confuse the fuck out me…”

“You’re gonna have to be a little more specific with your words, Sumu. Just spit it out and save us some time, alright?”

“I want to strip you down and fuck you into the mattress, but I _also_ don’t want it to be the only time…”

_Ok, he wants a friends with benefits situation. I can deal with that._

“...and sometimes I wanna just kiss you, or hold your hand. Or just watch a movie…”

 _Oh, the sweet little bumbling mess,_ you smiled down at him.

“...but I know you wouldn’t want-”

Taking his face in your hands, you forced him to look at you - halting his rambling. His cheeks were hot against your touch and visibly red, and you couldn’t help smirking at his awkward bashfulness.

“Atsumu...are you trying to tell me that you like me?” His cheeks grew redder before your eyes and he tried to shake his head from your grasp. “Answer the question, please.”

“Yes...you’re amazing...I _need_ you in my life. You don’t give in or back down to me. You’re a fighter, and I can’t get you out of my head.”

“Are you trying to say you wanna _date_ me?” You teased in a slight sing-song voice.

“I might if you’d let go of my face.” But you didn’t, not yet anyway. 

Leaning over, you placed a soft kiss on his lips - worlds apart from your first one. Your hands finally left his cheeks and linked behind his neck as you straddled his lap, careful to _not_ sit directly above his hips. You stretched out your arms, allowing your forearms to rest on his shoulders. 

“I’m waiting,” you said after several moments of silence.

“What for?” He asked with creased brow.

“For you to ask me out.”


	6. SIX

Atsumu couldn’t help smiling at the gift in his lap. Never in his life could he have ever imagined that something as spiteful and full of sass would come crashing into his life. He didn’t have time for a girlfriend - and as it was he was going to be incredibly tired for morning practice the following day. But right now there was no place he’d rather be. Even if it was in a kinda tacky Love Hotel.

“So what if I told you I didn’t ask girls out?” He smirked with a cocky expression.

“Then I’d say you’re shit out of luck if you expect any of those things you just listed to  _ actually  _ happen,” you shot back - unlinking your arms from around him and crossing them over your chest. “I might have been willing to hook up with you as a one time thing, but there ain’t no way you get to hold hands and cuddle without a little something more.” You shrugged like you could really take or leave the whole situation - which of course was a huge bluff - and hopped off his lap. 

Strolling to the bathroom door, you looked inside and it was just as fancy as it had looked in the pictures. Fresh white tiles with the smell of cleaning products lingering in the air. The jacuzzi was gigantic, and figuring there was no point wasting the room that’d already been paid for - you reached in and turned on the water. 

“What do you think you’re doing?’ Atsumu questioned with a slight scowl when you returned.

“ _ I’m  _ gonna have a disco bath,” you responded proudly with your nose in the air like you were some big shot celebrity. “Oh, come on,” you jeered at the expression you received. “Don’t tell me you’ve never heard about the bathrooms in these places? You really  _ do  _ spend too much time in that gym.” Shaking your head at his slight naiveté, you reached under your dress and shimmied down your stockings. The blond’s eyes widened before darting away, pretending like it was no big deal that you were undressing in front of him. “You’re such a crack up,” you teased - lifting the sundress over your head and adding to the growing pile. “You act like this huge player - like seeing girls  _ fully  _ naked ain't no big deal to ya. Yet this has you blushing...” The final item of clothing you removed was the long-sleeved fitted top - leaving you in a bralette and mismatched undies, “...but I think you’re all talk. I don’t think you actually have any idea what you’re doing.”

“That’s bullshit,” he spat back. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, remember? That’s why we’re here in the first place. I  _ already  _ know you better than anyone...except Sumu. Now are you gonna prove me right by just sitting there like a scared little boy, or are you gonna get your kit off and have a party with me in the bathroom?” 

Stood in front of him - one hip popped out to the side - hands on hips, you were the epitome of every teen boy's fantasy. Half naked and inviting him to take a bath with you, but the ramifications scared the hell out of him. He had already fallen for you hard and fast - his balls securely in your metaphorical back pocket, but he still had the strength to put his foot down and win this battle! Right?

“Suit yourself,” you accepted his stubbornness with ease. “You know where I’ll be if you change your mind.”

Watching you walk away in those polka dot boyleg undies was the hardest thing Atsumu had ever done in his life. His hands were gripping so hard onto the fabric of the quilt beneath him, that his fingernails still managed to make indentations in his palm through it. The pair of you had gone from  _ literally _ about to have sex to dumping a proverbial bucket of ice water over your heads. Then - like a fool - he showed all his cards, admitting that he wanted you more than a casual hook up. And then, like an utter moron, he refused to ask you out when you laid yourself out for him.

_ “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!” _

Closing the door to the bathroom behind you, you walked over to the small control panel on the wall. Reading over the labels, you flicked the switch that said  _ karaoke,  _ and waited for something to happen. Seconds later a screen on the wall by the bath retracted, revealing a television screen. There was no remote in sight, so you turned down the mood lighting - dimming the space perfectly.

“Can you set the TV to karaoke please?” You sung out as you turned the water off.

“What for?” Atsumu yelled back, looking around for the clickers.

“Just do it,” you snickered, stepping into the deep tub.

Eventually finding the remote, Atsumu turned on the Telly and flicked through the channels to find the Karaoke one. Then, swapping to its specific controller, he started playing the first thing on the list.

Screwing your face up at the drivel that began blaring through the room, you started barking orders again.

“Turn it down, and get that shit off!” You bellowed - resting your head on the rim of the bath when the awful music stopped playing. You could see on the screen that he was scanning through the selection, so you closed your eyes and tried to relax while you awaited his ‘better’ choice. But it never came…

Calmly, the bathroom door handle turned, and with a slight creek, it opened. From your reclined position, you looked over - only opening one eye - to find Atsumu in just a pair of black boxer-briefs. “Took ya long enough,” you gloated - sitting up and moving away from the edge of the bathtub.

“Well I figured you’re a woman, so you’d never be happy with anything I chose so I’d just save us both the hassle and let you pick the music yourself.”

With a shrug and a nod - accepting his words as truth - you took the remote and found your favourite band before handing it back to him. “So ya getting in?” You asked, glancing at the water behind you, “I’d hurry before it gets cold.”

Putting the controller beside the sink, the nervous blond gingerly stepped into the tub. Sitting down and leaning back in the spot you had previously occupied, he waited in silence for you to make the next move. 

Pressing your hands flat on the ceramic bottom, you inched yourself back between his impossibly toned thighs. For a split second you felt unworthy and extremely self conscious. He was so physically fit, and tall, and… _ ’man he could be a model,’  _ you thought. And you...you were just a random girl who worked in a ramen shop. You didn’t possess a killer body that earned you compliments.

Sensing some apprehension from your end - though he wasn’t sure why - Atsumu reached out his right hand to your upper arm and gently stroked it. He didn’t use any words because, well, he had no idea what the fuck to say. But eventually you snapped out of your self deprecating state and leant back against his chest. Your head fell to his shoulder and your arms rested on those godlike thighs.

“So, we’ve got music and company, when exactly does the disco part come into play?’ He spoke softly into your ear.

“When you press that button behind you...in the corner.” 

Raising his hand from the edge of the bath, he pressed the button, and the gaudiest sight either of you had ever seen unfolded before your eyes. A small multi coloured ball of lights began spinning on the ceiling - shooting flashing dots around the room - the water in the bath springing to life as well. Harsh bubbles began to rise as underwater lights strobed on and off - switching between red, blue, and green.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding,” he semi-yelled to be heard above the water jets.

“Oh my god,” you cackled. “Turn it off, PLEASE!”

In a split second the room was calm again, bar the music playing in the background.

“Please remind me of this the next time I suggest something as stupid as a bathroom disco,” you pleaded - still cackling to yourself.

“So you still want there to be a next time?” He asked, running his fingers along your forearm.

“I thought I made that pretty clear out there, Buddy. You’re the one who backpedaled like Mr Farenhieght.”

“Well, when you said you were waiting for me to ask you out, I kinda froze. I like you, but I’m not really ready to make you my girlfriend yet.”

“Excuse me?” You coughed, sitting upright and pivoting your shoulders to look back at him. “I never said  _ anything  _ like that! I mean on a date, you frickin pickle, not to start planning a wedding.” You splashed water at him before turning around to face him. Still between his legs, you crossed yours so your knees were beneath his. “So...would you perhaps like to try again?”

……….

Emiko was walking on air, gliding beside Osamu - but of course he didn’t know that. 

Her face had retained its usual stoic stare for most of the evening, save a few times their eyes met and he caught a tight lipped smile before she looked away or hid her face in his scarf. They had really gotten up to anything worth noting in the almost two hours that followed since the other half to their outing had suddenly and ‘mysteriously’ vanished. Basically just wandering the streets hand in hand, enjoying being in each other's company. 

Soon it was eleven o’clock, and if they were going to be home before midnight, they knew it was time to leave. 

As they stepped off the main thoroughfare and towards the train station, both checked their phones to see if you or Atsumu had left a message. The answer in both cases being no. Away from the crowds of people the air seemed cooler, and Osamu let go of Emi’s hand to wrap it around her shoulders.

“Are you still cold? You can have my jacket,” he offered.

“Then you’d be cold,” she replied as though it was stupid of him to even offer in the first place. “Besides, we’ll be at the station soon, it’s just a few more blocks.”

Sighing at her severe tsundere tendencies, he hugged her closer to his side. 

It was surprising how just a few hundred meters from the high street how peaceful the inner city seemed. The odd cat, or the glow of a television still on in the windows as they passed by were really the only distractions in the still of the night. That was, until they went to turn the corner to the station entrance. One foot onto the cross street and Emiko yanked her date backwards with enough force to send him down on his arse - if he wasn’t such a skilled sportsman.

“What the hell?” He exclaimed, but Emiko slapped a hand over his mouth and a finger over her own to get him to shut up.

“Shh!” She hissed before jerking her head to the corner, indicating that he needed to see for himself,  _ quietly. _

With a dubious look, he leant over her and they both poked their heads around the corner like some bumbling spies in a children's cartoon. 

“Holy shit!” He gasped, “I can’t believe how sick she actually is?”

“You didn’t actually believe those lies did you?” Emiko turned her head to look up at him.

“Of course not! But I didn’t expect  _ that!” _

Laughing, stumbling, and making altogether too much noise, were you and Atsumu - exiting the Love Hotel.

“I wonder how she’ll try and explain this one away?” Emi deadpanned, standing up and leaning against the side of the building.

“So much for not being able to stand each other, hey?” The tall grey-haired male said lowly, leaning over Emiko to rest his elbow on the wall above her shoulder. They shared another chaste kiss as they waited for you and Atsumu to get far enough ahead that you wouldn’t notice them. “What d’you say we give them a run for their money?” He suggested with a wiggle of his brows and a gesture towards the hotel.

“Piss off, you perv,” she spat - pushing him firmly in the chest and walking away.

“I was only joking, Emi, c’mon. You know I didn’t mean it.”

But she continued to ignore him as he chased after her, all the while with a giant shit-eating-grin on her face.


	7. SEVEN

It was early, way to fucking early as Osamu walked a couple paces ahead of his twin towards the gym. 

It had been after midnight by the time he’d gotten home seeing as he had to wait till his brother was there so as to not arise suspicion. Leaving enough time between his brother's arrival home and his own had initially been the reason he would be later to bed, that was until Emiko initiated contact. On the train she’d admitted she wasn’t mad at him for his joke, even offering up a smile and tiny giggle. They’d held hands the whole trip home to his front door. The night had already been perfect in his eyes so he was willing to leave it as was, but she leant in - wrapping her arms under his coat just like on the bridge before standing on her toes. 

Osamu had leant down the remainder of the way - his hand scooping up under her maroon hair to pull her even closer. What followed was a deep, intense kiss. Their bodies ignited as they stood in front of his house, claiming each other's mouths with their own. Though their hands still didn’t wander. Osamu liked this girl far too much to have things move too quickly, which is why he had begun questioning his brother's motives in the first place.

He wanted to wake him up - to ask him about it. To know how he could feel as strongly towards you as he claimed he did, yet be so willing to take you to a place like that on your first date, If the pair of you were even calling it a date. It just seemed so unlike him. Osamu knew his brother had slept with girls before - the number greater than him in fact - but that didn’t stop  _ this  _ time from feeling weird to him. He’d remained standing outside his brother's room for several long minutes, trying to gather the courage to enter and demand answers. Though he knew it to be brought up of his own accord. 

People say that there is an indescribable intrinsic link between identical twins, and this must be what they were referring to. Because as he approached the gym doors, it felt like Atsumu was being dragged there against his will - as though his heart and soul were still back in that seedy hotel, and Osamu couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“What the fuck is up your arse this morning?” He demanded of his brother as he stood on the top step looking down at him.

“Nothing!” He said quickly, looking rather confused. “It’s just really early.”

“You’re the Captain, Tsumu, and you’ve been coming to morning training for nearly three years. Yet  _ this  _ is the first time you’ve complained...so out with it. What happened with you and (Y/N) last night?”

“None of your goddamn business,” he raised his voice and charged up the stairs. “And you got one thing right, I am the Captain, and here, that makes me in charge.”

Osamu watched as his brother threw open the doors and stormed into the gym. He’s always been hot headed with a shorter fuse than most, but this was something different altogether. Atsumu had remained silent all morning until he mentioned (Y/N), so he now knew for certain that  _ something  _ had happened. He just had to probe a little further.

……….

“Well don’t you look all smug this morning,” you teased Emiko as you ran to catch up with her in front of the school gates.

“Shut your trap, whore-burger,” she deadpanned before looking straight ahead and gripping the straps of her backpack.

“Exsqueeze me? Who you calling a whore-burger?”

Throwing names around between you two was nothing new, so you didn’t think much of it and continued to walk by her side until you remembered your sudden and very suspicious exit the previous night with Atsumu. Stopping, you looked at the back of Emiko’s head as she walked away. The pair of you had no secrets, but you’d also never had a ‘kinda boyfriend’ before that you just ran off with. Taking a seat on one of the benches that lined the main thoroughfare to the school building, you stared blankly down at the ground in front of you. You wanted to ask your best friend about how her date went, and if they kissed - or anything else.  _ And _ in return you wanted to divulge what had happened to you - but how could you? You’d made it so blatantly clear that nothing that guy could do would ever persuade you to succumb to him. 

You shouldn’t be ashamed. He had treated you so kindly and respectfully for the rest of the night. Yes, he was a smart-ass, but so were you. He was a prick, and you were a bitch. But, away from everyone else, he was gentle - having held you in the bath for almost an hour as you talked. He hadn’t even kissed you again until he said goodbye to you at your front door after walking you home!

“How was Hotel Casanova Dream?” Your head whipped to your right to find Emiko now sitting beside you - also staring at the ground but with a little grin pressing at her lips.

“Ha-h-how did you know?” You flusteredly asked.

“We saw you guys leaving,” she said softly - turning her head to look at you. “You didn’t look very sick.”

“We didn’t sleep together,” you blurted out in a whisper yell.

“I don’t care if you did,” she responded - returning her gaze to her feet. “I just wish you’d have told me instead of lying about it.”

“I didn’t lie.”

“But you didn’t tell me the truth either,” Emiko reiterated sadly. “You’re my best friend, (Y/N). And you’ve never done that to me before. Just left me to dash off with some guy.”

“I didn’t leave you alone-"

“You’re just lucky Osamu is more of a gentleman than his brother,” she smirked - nudging you in the arm.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” You nudged her back.

“Well we didn’t end up in a love hotel…” She said as she stood, holding out a hand for you, “We did kiss though,” she announced with a shrug. “A few times…”

Grabbing her shoulder you spun her around, only to find a giant smile on her face. “Dear god!” You exclaimed, mouth agape at her joyous expression. “What has that guy done to you?”

“Nothing I’m certain his brother hasn’t done to you.” Your face fell at her response. “(Y/N), you don’t have to be ashamed for liking him, you know that right?”

“But the way he was when we first met still leaves a bad taste in my mouth, but then the way he treated me last night--”

“Babes, you two are made for each other,” Emiko chuckled. “I would expect no one less than a guy like him to please a mega bitch such as yourself.”

“Fuck you, you’re skating on this ice!” You jeered, linking your arm with hers and heading inside the main doors.

“So what did you guys do in that place then, if you didn’t get yo freak on?”

“What didn’t we do?...JOKING! But just heed my advice, a bathroom disco is not as appealing in reality as it may seem in theory.”

“What the actual fuck?” Your bestie spluttered.

“Oh, you’ll find out soon enough if you and  _ your  _ lover boy stay on track.”

“On track for what?”

“I don’t fricken know,” you threw your hands in the air as you approached your locker. “It just sounded like something appropriate to say...so...did he ask you out properly?”

“Well I’m not his girlfriend if that’s what you're insinuating.”

“Good to know...looks like we still don’t have a winner.” The look Emiko gave you could shatter glass. “Calm down you harpy! It’s just my way of saying that we’re the same...though he  _ was _ a cute bumbling mess when he told me he liked me. Said he wanted to hold my hand and hug me. It was like he was ten.”

“Yeah, Osamu was pretty sweet too.”

……….

Morning training was almost over, and most of the team were already lying semi comatosed on the floor.

“Enough is enough, Tsumu! I’m calling it a day.” Osamu marched off the court and grabbed his water bottle - pouring it over his head. 

“Didn’t think you’d be the one to pussy out, brother,” the blond twin taunted.

“And what the fuck is that meant to mean?”

With the brothers yelling at each other from across the gym, the rest of the team just stared at them in silence. Seeing them fight was nothing new and often offered up a bit of comic relief when Osamu would rile his brother up. 

“Sumu is just tired from staying up all night with his girlfriend,” Atsumu revealed to which the team looked quite shocked about. Both twins were popular with girls at their high school, though no one had ever seen them actually date anyone.

“Piss off. If anyone’s tired it’s you! Tsum-Tsum here took a girl to a love hotel last night,” Osamu spat across the court - causing the bystanders to gasp - shooting their heads towards Atsumu to witness his response.

“D...D…”

“What? Girls got your tongue?”

“Sh-She…”

“You’re a disgrace, you know that! How can you claim to like her then take her to a place like that after one date? What kind of impression are you trying to give off?”

The team was now frozen between the brothers, wishing they could leave but knowing they couldn’t. This was beyond awkward, but god they wanted to know the rest of the story.

“Don’t talk about things you don’t understand, Samu--”

“What’s not to understand, dear brother? You take a girl out one time then she goes back to a place like that with you. I just hope her friend isn’t that kind of girl.”

“You take that back!” Atsumu yelled, running across the gym to his brother. “Don’t you dare talk about her like that!” He screamed - gripping onto the front of Osamu’s shirt.

“Seems I’ve struck a bit of a nerve, hey? Perhaps  _ you’re _ the one with the problem. Were you not able to satisfy her?” He said calmly, only antagonising him more. 

“Get the fuck out now!” Atsumu commanded the rest of the team. 

Once they were alone, the blond let go of his brother - shoving him slightly in the process. He was embarrassed that he’d once again allowed his twin to get so deep under his skin.

“We didn’t have sex,” he said softly - taking a seat. “I couldn’t...I felt sick for taking her there.”

“So why did you then?” Osamu asked, sitting down beside him.

“Honestly I don’t know. I didn’t think she wanted anything to do with me, then...we kissed. I stupidly thought that it might be the only chance I had. But once there, I had to tell her how I felt.”

“How the hell did you end up so much stupider than me?” The grey-haired twin exclaimed with a hard smack to the back of his brother's head. “And I’m sorry for what I said about (Y/N), too. I know as well as you do she’s not like that. But I had to get through to you somehow.”


	8. EIGHT

The rest of the day had gone relatively fast for you and Emiko, and on your walk home from school you partook in your traditional play-by-play of the day's events the other had missed out on.

Your mid year exams were coming up so Emi was coming back to your place to study, at least that was the plan anyway. The potential for the pair of you to get distracted by  _ anything and everything  _ was a high possibility, but the intention was there. 

Rounding the corner of the street your house was in, you saw a figure sitting on your front steps. It was terrible to admit, but you recognised the uniform before who was specifically wearing it. When you were half way along the road, Atsumu stood on the top step - one hand in his pocket and the other fiddling with the strap of his backpack. As you got even closer, he ditched it altogether - tossing it to the ground.

Reaching your house, you paused at the base of the steps. Emiko continuing on. “I’ll be inside getting something to eat,” she said blankly - her eyes locking deadly on Atsumu’s as she walked past him. His widening in response, wondering what the hell that’d been for.

“What are you doing here?” You asked the blond, looking up to him.

“I wanted to make sure you were still alright after last night,” he replied kindly - stepping down to meet you.

“You could have just texted,” you rebutted with a slight ‘well duh’ expression.

“I know,” he shrugged - inching even closer. “But I wanted to see you too.”

“You aren’t a stage five clinger, are ya?” You joked with raised brows. “How did you know to come  _ here  _ anyway?”

“Well, truth be told, I did go to your work first,” he said sheepishly.

“But it doesn't open till four,” you shook your head because he already knew that.

“Yeah I know, but I went round the back. I was gonna surprise you, but Uncle told me you don’t work Thursday’s and Friday’s.”

“My god, you are a stalker…” you teased, “...or maybe just a little obsessed,” you said slyly with a twinkle in your eye.

“Hard not to be,” Atsumu admitted - closing the last remaining gap between your bodies. His fingers found your chin and he tilted it upwards. “You’re pretty fucking perfect, (Y/N). You showed me that last night.”

“So you knew I was alright then, so...why are you here again?” You flirted, wrapping your arms around his waist.

“Well, other than seeing your sexy arse again...I did have a fight with Osamu about what happened.”

“But nothing happened. You were there, remember?”

“I know, I know. Just chill it and let me explain. Sheesh,” he chuckled - his arms linking around your shoulders. “Samu just made me realise that I should  _ never  _ have taken you to that hotel in the first place. It was so disrespectful of me. He could see how much I like you, and it wasn’t till he slapped some sense into me that I realised it too.”

“I’m pretty sure you told me last night you liked me, Sumu.” You leant your head back - looking at him with extreme befuddlement.

“I did, but I also said I wasn’t ready for something else. But fuck it, if I want all the things I said I do, then why not lock you down right now?” His words were intentional and direct.

“Mawww, Tsum-Tsum. Are you saying you want to be my  _ boyfriend?”  _ You teased in a sing-song voice - a bashful smile spreading on your face.

“Yes…” His features read seriously and a million butterflies took flight in your stomach. “(Y/N), I know we have only known each other a few days, but I can already tell that you add up to more than every other girl I’ve ever met combined together. I don’t wanna be praised and doted upon. I freakin love how you make me work for every little thing you give me...So, (Y/N), will you be my girlfriend?”

“Before I answer, there are a few things I need to set straight, Ok?” Atsumu nodded apprehensively - his guts falling slightly. “Right...ok...how do I say this?...I  _ am  _ the sort of girl who likes the idea of her boyfriend taking her to a Love Hotel. I’m not a prude, and I’m physically attracted to you, so of course - like - where else are we gonna go? So, if you can handle being with a girl who  _ isn’t  _ shy with what she wants. And that I might be the one to drag your arse to a place like that next time...then, yes...I’ll be your girlfriend.”

“For real?” He double checked.

“Mmm-hmm,” you nodded.

Unable to control himself any longer, Atsumu hoisted you up. Your legs wrapped around his waist and he hugged you tightly. The giant grin on his face was contagious, and the joy that was overflowing from within him warmed your cheeks. Who even was this guy? Cause he wasn’t the same one who’d told your best friend to  _ ‘make his fucking dumping's' _ just a few days ago.

“Hey, Sumu?” 

“Yeah?”

“There’s something else I want to say.” Placing you back down, he tilted his head - ready to hear whatever it was with his full attention. “It seems to me that you place too much emphasis on what your brother thinks, and says to you. I’m not a twin, so I can’t begin to believe what kind of bond you two have going on. But from the outside, it almost kinda seems like he’s your puppet master... I mean, just hear me out… I told you numerous times last night that I didn’t care about going to the hotel. It was done and dusted, and we had an awesome rest of the night. Yet after he tells you it was disrespectful, you come back to apologise... _ again.” _

“Ah, yeah, I suppose...maybe...I guess.” A multitude of expressions flashed across the blonds features like he hadn’t ever considered it before. “He’s my brother, and we just want the best for each other.”

“I know, and I’m not saying he’s being manipulative. But what I  _ am  _ saying, is that if I’m going to be your girlfriend, then you need to listen to  _ me,  _ as well. If I tell you something, then believe it. Don’t let Samu get in your head over things. The two of you are different people, just like me and Emiko are different. What works for us may not work for them, and that’s fine...am I making any sense?”

You covered your face with your hands and shook your head like a crazy person. Embarrassed that you’d just laid down the law not five minutes into your relationship.

“It’s fine, (Y/N),” Atsumu chuckled - running his hands up and down your arms. “I completely understand. Trust me.”

“Good,” you smiled. “Sorry for getting so full on there.”

“Right, so my rule is: Get out of your own head,” he heckled - tapping your forehead. 

“Sorry, no can do. Been like this for almost eighteen years, can’t very well stop now,” you jeered cheekily. 

“Well your stubbornness  _ is  _ one of the things I like most about you...do you have plans for Saturday night?”

“Nice segway,” you giggled. “But no, nothing till I’m back to work on Sunday.”

“Would you like to spend it with me? And just the two of us the whole time this go round?”

“I’d love to...but just promise me no surprise visits again tomorrow. I really do need to study...without distractions.”

“Great! I’ll pick you up at six. Sound good?” He asked excitedly.

“Sounds good,” you repeated. “Now give me a kiss before you leave.”

……….

“Looks like we have a winner!” You exclaimed, skipping into the kitchen.

“The hell are you on about?” Emiko sullenly stared.

“Me...I’m the winner.”

“Of what, Dunce Face?”

“Oh, ya know...nothing that important...Atsumu just asked me to be his girlfriend is all.” You spoke nonchalantly, sidling up to your bestie as she stood at the island bench overlooking the living area.

“Congratulations. Feel better now?” Emi asked with a touch of bitch present.

“Ouch, that stings. What’s up your arse?” You looked at her with a grimace on your face. “I thought you’d be happy for me.”

“Nothing, I’m fine. And I am happy. You’re just being a little smug about it.” She grabbed the plate of cheese and crackers she’d prepared herself and made her way to the couch.

“You’re not being serious? This is how we always talk to each other. You sure things are all good with Osamu?”

“Can we just get to studying please? And everything is fine. Better than fine…” 

She wouldn’t look at you, instead emptying out her bag onto the table. But as you always did, you pushed your way in - flopping down on the sofa next to her and leaning your head on her shoulder.

“Just tell me what’s wrong and stop taking it out on me,” you said softly.

“No.”

“Please.”

“I said no!”

“Do it!”

Your voices grew increasingly louder as the back and forth continued. Eventually Emiko reached her boiling point - steaming like a kettle.

“Fine, you wanna know what’s wrong?” She yelled, rising to her feet and leering down at you.

“Duh!”

“Goddamn it (Y/N). It’s not fucking fair! Atsumu is an arsehole, I mean - at least he was. You hated him. Loathed the ground he walked on. Now, after one freaking night you guys are a couple? What the fuck even is that?... A little fast don’t you think?”

“It feels right, Emi. If it turns out to be a mistake, so be it. Why can’t we at least give it a try?”

“Because it should have been me!”

“And why can’t it be?”

“Have you never met me before? I sabotage everything.”

“Like you’re trying to sabotage our friendship right now?” Your words were harsh and broke through her venom fueled rant. “I love you Babes, but you’re making it really hard right now. This should be the best time of our lives. We  _ both  _ meet our dream guys. We shouldn’t be fighting.”

“Fuck...I know…” Walking around the coffee table, she stood at the arm of the opposite couch and fell face first over it and onto the cushions.

“This is a lot like what I was just talking to Tsumu about,” you said to yourself.

“What did you say?” Emiko’s voice muffled into the pillows.

“Nothing really...Atsumu just seems to be really affected by what his brother thinks of him. And it’s kinda like you right now. Being jealous for the first time. Worrying about me instead of being happy with a guy worshiping the ground your bitchy feet walk on.”

“I don’t think Osamu is the problem with those two, (Y/N).” She rolled onto her side to look at you.

“Look, neither of us understand the dynamics of their relationship. But the more I get to know Atsumu, it kinda seems like his brother is prodding him in the background.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it, Sis.” Emiko replied dismissively - reaching for her phone.


	9. NINE

**Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_You’ll never believe what just happened!_

 **Steely Ikeman**  
_What? You decided to retire the resting bitch face?_ 🤷♂️

 **Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_-Not yet, you still got more work to do._  
_-But think bigger._  
_-HUGE_

**Steely Ikeman**  
_Is it about our ‘loved up’ counterparts?_

**Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_Perhaps it is_

**Steely Ikeman**  
_Don’t tell me they did do the nasty. Tsumu swore up and down that nothing happened!_

**Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_-Relax. I got the same story_  
_-Think bigger_

**Steely Ikeman**  
_Shit, I dunno. How do you know anyway?_

**Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_Came back to (Y/N)’s place to study and a certain visitor was waiting on the front steps._

**Steely Ikeman**  
_-Geeze. At least now I know where he disappeared to._  
_-So no more double dates I’m taking it._

**Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_Possibly...but probably not for the reason you’re thinking._

**Steely Ikeman**  
_Dammit woman, quit your games and just tell me!_

**Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_-You’re lucky I like it when you talk to me like that 😏_  
_-Anyway, your asshole brother just asked out my best friend_

**Steely Ikeman**  
_-Hey, he’s not an arsehole, he’s just misunderstood_  
_-And also WTAF!!!!_

**Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_The way he acts seems pretty straightforward to me. But yep. He asked her to be his GF. From hating the sight of each other to love hotel shenanigans to dating in a matter of days._

**Steely Ikeman**  
_-Damn_  
_-Damn_  
_-DAYUM!_  
_-I mean I knew he liked her but I didn’t think he’d move this fast._  
_-He’s never had a girlfriend before. I know he’s my Bro but he’s always been a major player. A chew em up and spit me out kinda guy. But, at the same time I’ve never seen him as affected as he has been the last few days. And we had words today at training. I was so worked up after catching them where we did last night that I snapped. He’d made me believe that he genuinely liked her then it looked like he was back to his old ways...guess I really was wrong._

**Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_Well excuse me for still being slightly dubious of his intentions._

**Steely Ikeman**  
_Well they do say that every guy is a player till they find the right girl._

**Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_Is this your way of subtly telling me you’re a player?_

**Steely Ikeman**  
_I did just kinda put my foot in my mouth, didn’t I? But no. I’ve seen too many girls get hurt by my brother to be like that._

**Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_-Suspicious if you ask me._  
_-The pair of you are identical. You both play volleyball and go to the same school. Surely girls are throwing themselves at you too._

 **Steely Ikeman**  
_-Don’t hate the playa hate the game_  
_-KIDDING!!!!!_  
_-And yes, it would be a lie if I said I didn’t get a decent amount of female attention. It’s just that none have caught my eye for quite a while._  
_-Until recently that is_ 😉

 **Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_Smooth_ 🤦🏼♀️

**Steely Ikeman**  
_You love it_

Sexy Chef 👩🍳  
_I kinda do_

**Steely Ikeman**  
_Ok-ok. He just walked in the front door. Let me go see what I can find out!_

Osamu reclined back on his bed in the room he shared with his brother. With feet crossed at the ankle and his hands behind his head, he waited for Atsumu to enter.

“God, he’s taking his sweet ass time,” he thought as he heard him enter the kitchen.

Taking the extra minutes to ponder things, he looked back at the fight they’d had. His brother had honestly look enraged when he’d suggested he was just using (Y/N) for sex. It wasn’t the first time he’d known his twin to take a girl to a Love Hotel either - I mean, where else was he meant to take them. Japanese houses have thin walls and are pretty small. But at the same time, he’d spend so much more time with other girls in the past that he’d never deemed worthy of entering into a relationship with. So why was this one so special?

He did know the answer though. In you, his brother had found his match. And when you know, you just know. Just like he knew he wanted to be with Emiko. She was everything he’d ever wanted. Given, she wasn’t the most beautiful girl in the world, but to him she was stunning. That stare that could kill a bitch in a single glance had his heart pounding and his pant’s tightening. He wanted her. Needed her, but she was so stubborn that he wanted to slap himself. And, that little powerhouse had all the power - stringing him along with every word like a dog on a leash.

Why couldn’t she just admit she really liked him?

But if he was being honest, Osamu loved the chase. He knew there was a connection, and the way in which she’d been able to manipulate him so far was such a turn on. He loved her deviousness, her outbursts, her dirty mouth. The way she’d shut him down before he’d even tried anything. And when it was mixed in with her moments of raw vulnerability...she really was a perfect specimen.

Still though, why did Atsumu have to take everything first. He was the better sportsman. Born first. Even his fucking name was first alphabetically - th eonly thing he had on his brother was that he was able to bite his tongue with better conviction. Where his twin would lose his temper at the drop of a hat, he was a perpetual cucumber, the only person who ever caused him to lose his shit was…

“Speak of the devil,” he grinned at his brother as he entered their room with an armful of snacks.

“What the fuck are you so smug about?” He grimaced - still pissed that he’d caused such a scene in front of the team.

“I could say the same thing to you. You looked pretty happy with yourself just now.”

“Yeah, till I saw your ugly mug.”

“Never thought I’d live to see the day the famous Atsumu Miya would admit to being unattractive,” Osamu chuckled.

“Fuck off, I don’t need you to ruin my day for a second time,” the blond twin huffed as he began undressing out of his uniform.

“I should think not. Especially when congratulations are in order.” Midway through unbuttoning his shirt, Atsumu whipped his head around to his brother. “What? Do you not have some gigantic news you’d like to share with your nearest and dearest?”

Turning back away from Osamu’s cocky face, Atsumu finished changing into some sweatpants and a t-shirt before collapsing sideways onto his bed. He wasn’t surprised that you had told Emiko straight away, but he was shocked by how quickly the news had made it full circle. There was something that didn’t quite sit well with him regarding your best friend.

“Why do I need to tell you what you clearly already know?” He shrugged, opening up a packet of chips.

“Cause it’s the polite thing to do.”

“No. The polite thing to do would have not to bombard me with your arrogant comments the seconds I walked in the door, and to wait until I told you myself. But as usual, you can’t ever manage to keep your mouth shut. Just like today. You couldn’t wait until we got home to talk about it privately, you had to disrespect me in front of my team - and still I came off looking like the bad guy. I really don’t know how you do it.”

“Excuse me?”

Retaining his composure - channeling what you’d said to him about not letting his brother get under his skin - Atsumu continued to talk calmly and directly to his twin:

“It really is a gift,” he said with the slight inflection of praise in his voice. “How you manage to manipulate me without me even noticing. Like regarding (Y/N)...I apologised last night about taking her to the hotel, we worked it out - and she even insisted she’d wanted to go there herself - yet you had me questioning everything again. You had me thinking that I’d treat her like a fricken whore I wanted to bang and ditch. So I went and apologised again and looked like a fricken idiot.”

“Forgive me for believing your current behaviour would mirror your past indiscretions, dear brother,” Osamu scoffed at the intelligence of his brother's speech - taken aback by how relaxed he was remaining. “You do have a track record.”

“And so do you, it would seem. All those snide comments whispered in my ear. You know exactly where all my buttons are.”

“Of course I do, Tsumu. And you know where mine are.”

This conversation had taken a real turn. Osamu didn’t realise his brother could be so articulate, and he was still in shock that his emotions hadn’t erupted. He just laid there eating chips like this was a perfectly normal thing to talk about.

“It also seems to me,” the bond continued after taking a drink. “That your little Emi couldn’t wait to tell you the goss and stir shit up.”

“You don’t know her, she wouldn't do that.” But as soon as the worlds left Osamu’s mouth he realised that it was exactly something she’d do - and he smiled. Impressed by her chutzpah.

“Either way, you know. (Y/N) is my girlfriend. Do with that information what you like. But we will be sleeping together in the probably not too distant future, and I don’t wanna hear your thoughts on the matter. She’s feisty and forward and takes what she wants - and that just so happens to be me...And if you pull your finger out and ask Emiko to go out with you, then I’ll wait for you to come and tell me about it. In the meantime, I’d like to drop the topic if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Fine with me,” Osamu sighed - pulling his arms out from behind his head and letting it fall into the mattress. He was gobsmacked at how precisely his usually - slightly - dimwitted brother had pinpointed his behaviour. He did pull his strings to an extent - but he wasn’t malicious about it...was he? “No!” He swore to himself, “I just want the best for him and know to help him figure it out quicker.”

Osamu was perplexed. He loved his twin. He was his best friend in the entire word and he didn’t want a girl - possibly two - coming between them.


	10. TEN

Emiko had been in a bitch of a mood for the rest of the afternoon. No matter how much she tried to hide it, you could see straight through her sullen death stare to the scour beneath it. It puzzled you why she was so hung up on your initial views on Atsumu, because the pair of you wouldn’t even be friends if first opinions were all that mattered. Besides, she was meant to be your best friend, and supporting and being happy for you was supposed to come with the territory - but all you saw was green seeping into her eyes and dying her chocolate irises. 

“You clearly don’t wanna be here,” you eventually said after getting nowhere with your study session.

“Don’t tell me how I feel,” she scoffed - her head hanging backwards off the couch cushion as she sat on it upside down. Her legs were over the back and her phone was still glued to her hands as she held it above her head.

“You haven’t even pulled your folder or books out...I love you to death, but if you're gonna be like this I’d rather you did it elsewhere. Or better yet, actually talk to Osamu.” Placing her phone backwards on the coffee table, she looked up at you with a blank stare that spoke volumes. “Fuck me, Emi! The pair of you like each other, why can’t you just tell him. Why do you have to be so goddamn headstrong? What’s the point in being pissed at me for his brother asking me out? I told him I liked him, we talked about feelings, sooo...logical next step. And as far as I know, you told him _not_ to ask you to be his girlfriend - so get off your fucking high horse and quit taking shit out on me!”

During your tirade you’d gathered your booking in your arms. Leaving your bag on the floor by the couch, you confidently marched to the living room door. “You’ve been here enough times to know where the front door is so I suggest you show yourself out.”

Emiko watched in shock as you stormed up the stairs until your feet disappeared and she was left alone in her self-created misery. She knew you were right but the chances of her admitting it were slim to nil, so she just kicked herself into a sitting position and gazed at her phone on the coffee table. 

She _did_ want Osamu to ask her to be his girlfriend - but that would involve admitting to having a vulnerable side. She really was stuck between a rock and a hard place and there was no way she was going to ask him. Fuck that! Picking up her phone, she tossed it into her backpack - out of reach for her walk home - because she knew that if it was in her hands she’d text him and get all needy, and she was not _that_ kind of girl.

……….

After marching up the stairs you headed straight for your room and slammed the door. Leaning up against the inside of it, you waited - still clasping your books to your chest - to hear Emiko leave. It was several long minutes before you heard the door close softly, which was as good of an apology that you were likely to get from your bestie. Sighing, you dropped your books where you stood and tumbled face first onto your bed. 

You felt like shit, and where usually you’d turn back to Emiko after a fight - the pair of you passive aggressively one-upping each other via messenger until you were both laughing, this time you had a better idea. Rolling off your bed and landing on the tatami mats on all-fours, you crawled to the pile of study aids you should be reading to find your phone. Like a spoiled brat, during your hissy fit you’d dropped it too, now praying the screen hadn’t been cracked by the corner of one of your ten-tonne-textbooks. 

“Ha-hah, found it,” you exclaimed - scrambling up onto your haunches. _“Now to turn on the charm.”_

**………**

The twins had been silently - and tensely - sharing each other’s company since Atsumu had called his brother out. 

Sharing a room with the person you’d just been arguing with is problematic to say the least. Under usual circumstances one would either storm off or force the other to leave, both of which weren’t really options in this case. Neither brother wanted to be seen as the weaker and giving in by being the one to leave so they just stuck it out.

The uneasiness began to dissipate as time went by, till their teammate Rintarō sent them both the same meme and they cracked up simultaneously. 

“God that kid is such a closet clown,” Osamu cackled - talking out into his room. 

“Tell me about it. Sometimes you wonder if he’s got anything going on in that head of his then _bam,_ he throws this shit at us,” his brother replied. 

There was a - now -comfortable silence between them as they sighed in unison, all the tension floating out the window.

“Hey...I really do like (Y/N), ya know?”

“Really?” Atsumu asked, a dubious raise of his left eyebrow accompanying his statement.

“ _Really_!... I mean, I do think you maybe rushed into things a little fast, but yes, I think she’ll be really good for you. She already seems to be able to mellow you out.”

“She ain’t like other girls, _that’s_ for sure.”

“Neither is Emi...that girls got me runnin round in circles, I don’t know wether I’m comin or goin and I fucking love it!” 

“Different strokes for different folks,” Atsumu snickered. 

“Seriously? (Y/N) was stringing you along just for the fun of it and you couldn’t get enough!” He scoffed. 

“Yeah, but the difference being that once she realised she liked me too, she quit the games.”

“Fair play, my dear brother, but good things come to those who wait, and Emiko is a prize.”

“Sure, Bro. I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Just then, Atsumu felt his phone vibrate on his bed. Expecting it to be another text from Rintarō, he glanced at his twin to see if he was reaching for his phone. When he didn’t, he picked it up curiously.

 **Bitch-Hottie** 🥵  
_Every girl should have a pic of her bf as a screensaver. Better get that right arse over here right now so I can take one in person_ 😉

Grinning like the fucking Cheshire Cat, Atsumu pondered the multitude of connotations held within those twenty-seven words.

All the girls he’d been with in the past had played the game to a ‘T’. Flirting like crazy, practically throwing themselves at him till the time came when close proximity was inevitable, then they’d swap masks to the shy, ‘oh, I’ve never done anything like this before. You’ll have to teach me,’ bullshit. He always had to make all the moves and they'd just lie there, never telling him what they wanted or taking charge. It was the real reason why he’d been so overly apologetic for taking you to the Love Hotel and listening so readily to his brother when he insinuated your feelings must have truly been hurt. He figured that all girls were like that. So the fact that you’d been forward enough to tell him you wanted him at your place… Well, let’s just say he’d already thrown a hoodie on and was bidding his brother farewell.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Osamu called out as his twin ran down the stairs.

Atsumu loved that you knew what you wanted and weren’t afraid to ask. He was a realist, respecting that women had just as many urges as men and actively being turned off by the whole ‘I want you to touch me but I’m gonna pretend I don’t want you to’, crap that most girls at his school pulled. The idea that you could potentially be the one to pin him to the mattress as you straddled his hips and kissed him deeply had him thankful he’d opted for baggy clothes that afternoon.

Clothing the front door, he figured he should probably respond to your text despite already being en route to your house.

**Flynn-Ryder**  
_What happened to not wanting any more distractions till Saturday?_

**Bitch-Hottie** 🥵  
_-Meh. Figured I could use a distraction from not wanting to be distracted._  
_-And I can’t get that ass out of my head. How dare you show up at my house like a fucking prince in your uniform then walk away with your hands in your pockets like you didn’t know what you were doing._

 _“God this girl is the best,”_ Atsumu thought. _“No other chick has ever been so candid about checking me out.”_ It was always, ‘you’re so handsome’...blah blah blah

 **Flynn-Rider**  
_-I had to highlight my best asset_  
_-So will there be any other crew there, or is this gonna be a private photoshoot?_ 😉

 **Bitch-Hottie** 🥵  
_Didn’t pick you for an exhibitionist_

**Flynn-Rider**  
_Didn’t pick you for being so forthcoming_

**Bitch-Hottie** 🥵  
_You know where the door is…_

**Flynn-Rider**  
_I’m at it!_

  
“FUCK!” You squealed in shock as the doorbell sounded. You were still knelt on the floor by your door - surrounded by books, and suddenly feeling like a moron for not getting changed before asking him over.

With your mind doing ten-to-the-dozen, you worked with what you had and tried to make yourself just a little bit sexier. Quickly pulling your stockings off from under your pleated skirt, you also removed your knitted vest and untucked your white school blouse. Already having left him waiting too long, you jumped down the stairs in two large leaps - almost barging right through the glass panel on your front door from perpetual motion.

“Did you just fall down the steps?” Atsumu teased as you opened the door.

“Yeah, maybe,” you replied with a slight pant as you stepped aside to let him in. Your hair was disheveled from your death-defying stunt, so you gathered it at the top of your head and fastened it with a scrunchie from around your wrist. Having kicked his shoes off in the genkan, Atsumu turned to face you, his chin dropped at the sight of your upper thighs - now bare thanks to your raised arms.

“Would you like a drink or something to eat?” You asked smugly, knowing exactly what he’d been looking at.

“Na...pretty sure I got everything I need right here.” His smooth voice floated through your ears.

“Good, then why don’t you follow me?”

Turning, you began ascending the stairs. Making sure to take each step on your toes to give your calves the perfect shape and adding a little flick of your hips to draw him to you like a Siren to the rocky shore. Once again, knowing exactly where his eyes would be transfixed.


	11. ELEVEN

Reaching the top of the stairs, you turned around expecting Atsumu to be right behind you. Your lips pursed into a cunning little grin when you saw him still standing at the base of the steps.

“You were meant to follow me,” you taunted - popping a hip out and crossing your arms. “Unless of course you don't want to.” Flicking the fingers of your right hand into the air, you pretended to dismiss the desire you currently held for him.

“I was just admiring the view,” he exclaimed as he bound up the stairs two at a time. The glint in his eye had you giggling like a fangirl as he approached and pretending to run away from his strong embrace. Lifting you as though you weighed nothing, he flung you over his shoulder - holding you there by one arm wrapped around the back of your thighs. 

“Put me down,” you squeaked - your hands playfully smacking at the back of his legs as they hung down, one wayward slap connecting with his finest feature. “On second thoughts...” you paused - propping yourself up on the heel of your palm and resting your elbow in the middle of his back. Your other hand lifted up the bottom of his hoodie and you smiled deviously at his exposed lower back. The waistband of his boxer briefs was visible and his trackpants hung low on his hips, “...I’ve got a pretty fucking great view back here, so feel free to have a wonder around. I’d love to take it in from this angle.”

More than pleased with himself and by how things were going thus far, Atsumu smacked you on the backside as well. “I’d say the view is equally good from here,” he rebutted - taking a side glance at the bottom of your arse cheeks as they poked out from the bottom of your school skirt. “Black underwear, hey?” He teased, “you know what they say about girls who wear black panties?”

“That they’re freakin’ awesome,” you chuckled - gripping onto two handfuls of grey fabric and yanking it down (or upwards from your current position.) The thick elastic waistband was now sitting just below his butt, and - fuck you dead - if it wasn’t the most beautiful thing you’d ever laid eyes on.

“If you wanted to get me naked, all you had to do was ask.” His voice was smooth as fuck and you could almost feel your panties dissolving between your thighs from the excessive amount of heat gathering there.

“Last door on the right, Pretty Boy,” you directed with a final slap to his left cheek.  _ “Jesus christ! It didn’t even move! You could bounce a coin off that thing!”  _ You thought in awe, mesmerised as his toned backside moved with each step he took.

You wanted him more than you’d ever wanted another guy before. Sure, things had gotten  _ very  _ hot and heavy at the arcade, but that was when you only thought it was a casual hook up.  _ This  _ was the first time he’d been to your room,  _ and  _ you were officially dating now so the pressure was on! 

Your coochie wanted to dive head first into the final event - aching to know how he would feel as he claimed you, but you knew it was too soon. The irony of the situation wasn’t lost on you though, you fully understood how crazy it was seeing as though you were going to sleep with him the previous night with little second thought. However, the pair of you had committed to at least the  _ semi- _ long haul, and you couldn’t give him all the milk in one go.

“Ooo, double mattress,” Atsumu murmured as he flung open your bedroom door. You’d always hated having to pack your futon away, so for your sixteenth birthday, your parents bought you a proper mattress and floor base. It took up almost all the floor space of your small room, but it was worth it. Decorated with way too many pillows, right in the centre of the pile was the Flynn Rider Tsum-Tsum you’d both won the night before.

Catching a glimpse of himself in your mirror, Atsumu ran his hand up the back of your thigh and grabbed a handful of your arse. Kneading it, he used his other hand to reposition himself within his boxer-briefs to a more comfortable one.

“You gonna need these?” He asked seductively as his thumb hooked under the elastic and traced up and down your cheek.

“About as much as you’re gonna need yours,” you replied - pushing his sweatpants down even further.

With you still over his shoulder, Atsumu stepped out of his pants and headed for your bed. Once there, he reached under your uniform skirt and slowly removed your black underwear. Once they had fallen to the floor, he linked his arm around your legs again and brought your body forward over his shoulder till his other arm was supporting your lower back. Taking a moment to gaze up at you, he smiled. Your face was stained red from being upside-down for so long and your eyes were struggling to focus from the dizziness, but you were cute, and sexy. Refined perfection.

Bending forward - his killer abs locking beneath his sweatshirt - he gently placed you diagonally on the mattress. Standing again, he took off his hoodie and t-shirt in one fluid motion - your mouth hanging open at the sight. You had never liked big bulky muscles, so what had been hiding beneath all those baggy winter clothes was awe inspiring. Tall and slender, with only lean functional muscles, his body had nothing it didn’t need. Wide shoulders led down his arms to defined biceps, and onto his relatively small pecs, but his abs -  _ my god, his abs  _ \- were like a renaissance marble sculpture.

As your lustful stare moved south, you bit your lip at the bulge in his underwear. Given, it was concealed behind a wall of navy cotton-lycra, but there was a lot there and you squeezed your legs together at the thought. As he knelt on the bed, you eyed his juicy thighs unable not stop your brain from imagining how well he’d be able to fuck you up against a wall with those. 

As he crawled over you, you raised your head up - propping yourself up on your elbows - in order to get your lips to his sooner. You already knew he could kiss, and your legs moved on their own to open beneath him. Lowering both your bodies back to the mattress, Atsumu couldn’t help but grind himself against your heat - desperate for any form of contact. Pulling back from the kiss, you let out a breathy moan in his ear as he pressed down harder.

“Fuck you turn me on so much, (Y/N),” he panted - want dripping from every pore.

“Me too, b...but...no sex, ok?...not today…”

“Ok,” he agreed - his kisses making their way along your jaw to your ear. “You have done it before though, right?”

“Yep,” you moaned as his teeth began nibbling on the junction between your neck and shoulder. “I assume the same for you.”

“Yeah.”

Raising himself on one arm as he hovered over you, Atsumu began unbuttoning your while blouse. Once undone, he separated the fabric and began running his warm tongue along the cleavage created by your push-up bra. His fingernails ghosted up your ribcage - your back arching and goosebumps forming on your skin. Removing one strap of your bra from your shoulder, he scooped his hand into the cup and gently massaged your breast - his thumb and middle fingers lightly tweaking your nipple.

Knowing that if you didn’t take charge you’d let him do whatever the hell he wanted, you gripped his biceps and rolled him off of you. Straddling his hips, you leered down at him as you let your school shirt fall completely from your body. With one strap of your bra still in place, you sparked another insanely passionate and heavy kiss as your hips began subconsciously moving. 

Your clit was already so oversensitive from how much raw carnal lust was coursing through your system that you couldn’t help but moan into his mouth.

Groaning in response, Atsumu ran his hands from your knees up to your hips. He was hard beyond belief and his dick hurt from still being confined to his underwear, but you had already done so much more than any other girl he’d ever hooked up with - his erection throbbing harder than ever before as a result. He loved how you took charge - pushed him down and climbing on. He wanted to explore every square inch of your divine form, but right now he was enjoying his submissive role too much.

As your lips met his hair free chest, your heat slid from on top of him as you moved backwards. Lower and lower your kisses and bites trailed until you reached his underwear. There was a large wet patch on the fabric from the combination of your slick and his pre-cum. Usually you’d have been embarrassed by how wet you’d gotten, but this all just felt so different that the other times. It wasn’t just about the pleasure - underlying nerves wracking you as you concentrated on putting in a good effort and worrying about what the guy was thinking. The two of you were in this together, getting to know each other through every moan and movement.

Reaching the elastic of his boxers - the brand embroidered on repeat around its entirety - you shifted position till you were mounting one of his delicious thighs. Grinding your slick heat against it, the hairs on his leg creating the most exquisite friction. 

_ “Fuck, that’s so hot,”  _ he thought - transfixed on your salacious expression as your own gaze stared intently at the monster before you.


	12. TWELVE

“It ain’t gonna bite,” Atsumu rasped - the sexy half smile he was sporting heating your core beyond boiling point. But  _ that  _ wasn’t what you were worried about.

Impulse control was your main concern. 

Having already had sex several times in the past, it was a struggle not to want the full three-course-meal all in one go. You weren’t easy - you just knew what you wanted, and right now you wanted your boyfriend in every sense of the word. It was very possible that once you pulled down his boxers that you would want to wrap your lips around his impressive manhood and suck him dry. An act he would no doubt be thankful for - but you were determined to stay strong.

Biting down firmly on your bottom lip, you ceased grinding on Atsumu’s killer thigh to rub your fingertips over the bulge in his underwear - teasing him beyond contemplation. He was by far the biggest of any guy you’d hooked up with, and the true extent of his size was still uncertain as you traced around the head of his dick through the cotton.

“Get on with it, would ya,” he hissed in desperation. “You’re driving me crazy!”

“Didn’t your mumma ever tell you that good things come to those who wait?” You mewled down at him, putting your hands on your hips and sticking your nose in the air.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N)...I’ve...never been teased like this before...you’re killing me. You’re so fucking sexy...I...I...I don’t even know what to say.”

Smirking in delight - your lip back between your teeth - you pinched the elastic of his boxers between your fingers and lowered it whilst keeping your eyes locked on his. You could feel the strain of the fabric as it was pulled against his erection - refraining from looking at it until it was securely in your grasp.

“Fucking hell,” you muttered - looking down at it in shock when your fingers couldn’t even reach the whole way around it. He was so big it was too heavy to stand straight up on it’s own. “Goddamn, is everything about you and Samu identical?” You questioned with an exasperated widening of the whites of your eyes.

“Not sure honestly, can’t say i’ve watched him jerk it. But we’re pretty much the same before things get going...if you catch my drift.”

“Oh, I caught it,” you grinned - licking your lips and fighting against all your urges.

Shaking your head, you pushed out thoughts of how in the world you were gonna be able to ‘accommodate’ him, and gathered all the saliva in your mouth. Leaning over him and keeping a firm grip on the base of his shaft, you released a long trail of spit from your lips and down onto the head of his dick. 

“Fuck!” He groaned in complete astonishment as he watched you start working his length. Your spit mixed with his pre-cum made the perfect natural lubricant for your embrace to slide up his long shaft - your thumb working on the head before returning to the base with a flick of your wrist.

Atsumu was in a daze - almost lost in time and space. Yes, he’d had girls touch him before, but it was usually a reluctant limp wristed tug. A, _ ‘well I guess I should seeing as you touch me’  _ kind of situation. And it was a far cry from this.  _ This  _ felt as good as when he did it himself.

Hearing his grunts and moans gave you confidence beyond your wildest dreams. It was everything knowing that a guy like Atsumu Miya...Ok, you can admit it! A guy as  _ hot and popular  _ as Atsumu Miya, was literally putty in your hands, and that every pant and groan was locking him in deeper to you.

Unable to control it any longer, Atsumu started thrusting his hips up in time with your strokes - and you added your other hand into the mix. It still didn’t cover his entire length as he basically fucked your hands - the upward motions rubbing his muscular leg against your clit. 

As you began pushing your core down onto him, small breathy whines of pleasure fell from your lips breaking him from his trance. Staring up at you - a vision of desire - Atsumu knew he had to even things up.

Sitting up, his right hand moved to your left thigh and brought it over his leg so you were straddling both of them again. Taking the opportunity, he then reached behind your neck and brought your lips back down to his in a feverish kiss - your tongues making contact before your lips. Fingers made their way to your exposed breast, and played with your nipple once more - your hold on his manhood releasing. Your heat was so close to his dick that it was pulsing for contact like a fucking homing pigeon!

“I need you to touch me!” You pleaded, your voice shaking ferociously. 

Without hesitation, his hand left your chest and dove between your legs. His middle and ring fingers connected instantly with your clit and you intook a sharp breath. A few strong circular motions later, and he slipped them down your slick folds and straight inside you. Curling them instantly, he pushed them against your g-spot - your head falling backwards as one of your own hands gripped his blond locks. 

“More!’ You moaned out - trying to rut yourself against the palm of his hand for more traction. Not needing to be told twice, he expertly pressed his thumb against your clit and began circling.

_ “My god she’s so sexy! I’m gonna cum just watching her,”  _ Atsumu thought - his hand landing on his member mere seconds later.

“Naughty boy,” you panted - referring to his hand on himself. “That’s my job.”

Lowering yourself slightly to rest better on his thighs, you flicked his hand away and wrapped yours around his shaft. He winced in the satisfaction of your touch. With his eyes locked on yours, you gripped to his shoulder for support as you masterbated each other.

From meeting, to fighting, to being finger-fucked in the span of five days. Some may think it a speedy venture, but it almost felt like old hat. The pair of you already eerily comfortable in each other's company like you’d known one and other for years.

“How’d you get so good at that?” Atsumu quizzed through gritted teeth.

“Just a natural,” you huffed - your pelvis beginning to rock involuntarily. “How’d you acquire your skills?”

“Plenty of starfish who’d be all hot n’ heavy till the time came, then they’d just lay there. I’d try everything till I got a reaction...and  **_this_ ** always did the trick.” With his audible emphasis, Atsumu jabbed his fingers against the rough spot within you and ground their pads firmly.

“Holy shit!” You gasped - your fingernails digging into the skin on his shoulder. “Don’t you dare fucking stop!”

“Same to you!” He demanded - your clasp on him tightening as you pumped faster, trying desperately to bring him to climax as quickly as yours was approaching. 

With bodies writhing from mutual manipulation, you both huffed and keened in unison. No longer able to keep your eyes focused, they fluttered shut and every fibre of your being concentrated on you impending euphoria. 

_ “I need her to come first,” _ Atsumu grimaced - thankful you couldn’t see him as he strained to hold on despite your expert touch. You were such a tantalising sight; sat atop his legs with one breast exposed - your slim fingers working him to perfection as he elicited salacious moans from within you. It was impossible for him not to imagine what might have happened in that damned Love Hotel if  _ this  _ is how you behaved from a good fingering. 

And then he remembered...he  _ would  _ get to learn your each and every little sexual idiosyncrasy, because you were his - and he was yours. 

With determination flowing, he picked up the pace of his thumb to a frenzied speed. 

“ _ Ah... _ **fuck!** ...At-sumu!!!” You wailed - releasing your grip on him as your body flooded with gratifying endorphins and you began to shake. 

Grabbing hold of himself, Atsumu brought himself to climax as he felt your contractions around his fingers. “Fuck!” He grunted - his head hanging forward as he shot strand after strand of his seed across your stomach. 

Removing his hand from within you, he used it to support himself as he regained his breath - dick still in his hand. Both your arms raised to his shoulders - resting there as you leant in towards him. Cradling his head into your neck, you smiled in serenity. 

_ “Fuck you, Emiko…” _

In that act of total sexual want, you’d proven your compatibility and thirst for each other. This relationship was one rollercoaster the pair of you were looking forward to riding.

“Sorry I didn’t finish you,” you whispered - wrapping your arm around Atsumu’s head and running your hand through his blond locks. Fingers grazing over his black, freshly shaven undercut. 

“Don’t be,” he breathed into your skin. “I’m sorry for cumming all over you.”

“As you should be,” you simpered deviously - running your fingers through some of his scattered semen and wiping it across his chest.

“Fuck you,” he chuckled - grabbing the top of your arms and emphatically pushing you off on him till your back hit the mattress between his legs. By now you were laughing hysterically whilst holding your cum stained hand out to the side. Captivated by you once more - Atsumu pounced, his arms cageing you beneath him. “You sure are a feisty one, aren’t ya?... is it too late to change my mind about this whole thing?” He asked with a faux look of deep thought.

Slapping the hand with his cum on it flat against his back, you wrapped the other arm around him too and forced his torso down onto yours. “Yep!” You stated proudly - squirming your body from side to side beneath him to ensure all his ‘gift’ was now smudged against him as well. “Much too late to back out now...you’re stuck with me!”

“Well it’s a good thing you’re so fuckin’ cute then,” he praised - kissing you sweetly on the nose. “Besides...it’s not like this is the first time I’ve had cum on my chest.”


	13. THIRTEEN

Emiko’s feet dragged along the pavement the entirety of the eight blocks it took to reach her house. The journey took more than twice as long as it usually did, her mind wandering - mulling over the things you’d said to her. She hated fighting with you, especially when she was in the wrong, but she still couldn’t shake the fact that there was something she didn’t like about your choice of boyfriend. And _that_ had nothing to do with how quickly the relationship had progressed.

Reaching her front door, she pushed it open - sulking inside. Dropping her backpack where she stood.

“Is that you, Hun?” Her mother sang out. Grunting in response, she kicked her feet violently till the black patent-leather penny loafers she was wearing flew off - crashing into the wall before falling to the tiled floor of the genkan. “Did you get much studying done?” Her mother continued - but another growl was her only reply as Emiko trudged past the kitchen to her bedroom. “That good ha?” Her mother chuckled as she passed.

Entering her room, Emi stood in its centre as she decided what her next move would be. The only thing she wanted to do was talk to Osamu, but her phone was still in her bag at the door along with her laptop. Plodding along like a spoilt toddler, she made her way to her desk and booted up her desktop computer - choosing to wait for it to start rather than be asked more questions by her mother.

Allowing her head to fall over the back of her chair, Emiko stared at the ceiling. _“Boy’s really do complicate things, don’t they?”_ She thought as she waited. _“Why did they have to be brothers? I mean, I’m stoked we’ve both found someone we like, but for the love of god, WHY do they have to be so freaking close? It’s too much!”_

Her computer sounded, alerting her that it was ready for use, and she immediately opened the internet browser - heading straight for facebook. Not twenty seconds after logging in did the messenger tag pop up.

**Steely Ikeman**  
_Bout time you were back on_

**Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_Well excuse me for taking some time to myself_

**Steely Ikeman**  
_Lies, all lies_

**Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_So what do you want?_

The second Emiko hit enter on the last message, she regretted it. It was far too moody and they had discussed speaking when he’d talked to Atsumu. _“Why is bitch my default setting?”_

**Steely Ikeman**  
_-There really is only so much of your coldness that I’m willing to take you know_  
_-I like you, but i’m not willing to be spoken to like shit all the time_

_“Shit! I’ve really done it now.”_

Grimacing as she facepalmed, Emi knew she had to do something she loathed...apologise.

 **Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_-I know, I’m sorry_  
_-I had a fight with (Y/N) and I shouldn’t be taking it out on you_  
_-Can you forgive this bitch?_

**Steely Ikeman**  
_-I suppose…_  
_-I do still wanna get in your pants after all_

**Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_PRICK!_

**Steely Ikeman**  
_-JOKING!!!!!!_  
_-Well… 🤷🏻♂️_

Emiko couldn’t stop her face deviating from its signature scowl into a bashful grin. Covering her smile with her hands, she shook her head whilst holding in a giddy scream. Under normal circumstances if a guy had said he was after a hook-up she’d be livid, but this was everything she actually wanted to hear. Their date the previous night was a total dream, and Osamu, her Prince Charming. His cheeky comments had sprinkled in just enough to tantalise her, but his touch had remained completely respectful. So hearing him mention getting physical - even if it was through messenger, had her heart all a flutter.

 **Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_Well what? My Silver Prince_

**Steely Ikeman**  
_Prince? Well now, doesn’t that make me feel special. So I guess that makes you my Tsundere Princess?_

**Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_-I can be if you want 🤷🏼♀️_  
_-And you didn’t answer my question_

 **Steely Ikeman**  
_-You sure you wanna hear it?_ 😉  
_-It might destroy my royal persona_ 😝

 **Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_Out with it buddy. I ain’t getting any younger._

**Steely Ikeman**  
_I bet you’re getting sexier though_

Stifling another scream, Emiko stomped her feet on the floor beneath her desk. _“Ahhhhh! Why does it make me feel this way when he says it, but makes me slap any other guy?”_

 **Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_If you like deadpan stares with a hint of agitation, then...I guess_

**Steely Ikeman**  
_-ooh baby, keep talkin dirty to me 🥵_  
_-Seriously though, I could kiss that face of yours all day_

**Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_Just my face?_

**Steely Ikeman**  
_-Please don’t start something you aren’t willing to finish_  
_-You have no idea how much I already want you_

Spinning in her chair so her back was facing the monitor, Emi gripped her knees and forced herself to take deep breaths so she didn’t hyperventilate. This guy. This unbelievably gorgeous, popular, talented, sweet, guy knew just what to say to get her going. The first time they’d spoken by text she’d ended up having to result to some ‘self manipulation’ in order to get to sleep. In person, he was a gentleman, but online, he was a flirting powerhouse and he had her quaking in her non-existent boots.

Meanwhile, Osamu was staring at his phone screen. Emiko had seen his last message but she’d not replied for a solid minute. No waving dots. Nothing. His heart was starting to pound with dread that he’d overstepped the mark. He knew Emi was different from any other girl he’d ever known, but she was so freaking hard to read. It had seemed to him that she wanted him to flirt suggestively to her - and it was exactly what he wanted. She never said much in person, but seemed to open up more when they talked this way. So why hadn’t she replied yet? He was about to lock his phone save going insane as he waited, when she finally began her reply.

 **Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_I want you too_

A relieved exhale left Osamu’s body as her words appeared. He was certain she liked him - that much was clear by the way she’d kissed him last night as they said goodbye, but her statement still felt apprehensive.

**Steely Ikeman**  
_Why do I feel like there’s a ‘but’ coming?_

**Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_Because there is_

**Steely Ikeman**  
_Whatever it is I don’t think it could possibly be as bad as you think it is_

**Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_-I do want you...so much more than I thought I would, and it scares me_  
_-And I’m worried you’ll wanna do more than I’m ready to do_

**Steely Ikeman**  
_-Seriously?! Is that it!?_  
_-Em, I like you. Like, REALLY like you, and that means I want you to be comfortable._  
_-Yes, I wanna do everything you could possibly think of with, and to you, but if you’ve never done it before then I’m happy to move at your pace._

**Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_I’m not a virgin_

**Steely Ikeman**  
_Oh sorry, I just thought by what you said that you were._

**Sexy Chef 👩** 🍳  
_It just wasn’t a great experience. And an experience I would prefer to never talk about...But yeah, if you’re ever lucky enough to have your way with me, you better make it mind blowing._

**Steely Ikeman**  
_-Challenge accepted!_  
_-I’ve got outstanding digital and oral skills anyway, so I’ve plenty of things I can impress you with_

**Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_Be still my beating heart_ 🙄

**Steely Ikeman**  
_Hey, if you don’t want to take up my offer, there are plenty of girls who’d love to be worshipped like I wanna do to you._

**Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_And what does that mean?_

**Steely Ikeman**  
_It means I’d take up permanent residence between your thighs if you’d let me, and you wouldn’t have to lift a finger!_

Crossing her legs, Emiko squeezed them together. The image of Osamu’s head between them was all too much right now. And _that_ is why she was worried about being unable to control herself around him. She wasn’t as sexually free as you were, and it was something she envied, but it was also something that she’d managed to keep from you. The pair of you had always spoken openly about sex - most of which she had bluffed her way through. You knew she’d not had a great time her first go round, but what you didn’t know was that she’d frozen from that point onward. Where you believed she’d hooked up with other guys, the reality was, she was a novice at everything else. It wasn’t because she looked down on people casually hooking up - quite the contrary actually, as long as both parties were being respected. And that's where she fell short in her feelings for Atsumu. Her gut told her he was using you.

Pushing those thoughts out of her head, she gazed intently at her keyboard.

 **Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
_-I wanna see you in action._  
_-And by that, I mean, I wanna see you play. When’s your next game?_

**Steely Ikeman**  
_-You almost gave me a heart attack, I was about to put some shoes on and run over to your place_  
_-But, if you wanna come and cheer me on while I sit on the bench, we’re playing on Saturday_

**Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
Perfect. I can’t wait!

**Steely Ikeman**  
_Can I take you out afterwards? Just me and you this time?_

**Sexy Chef** 👩🍳  
You’d better!


	14. FOURTEEN

Excitement surged through you as you approached the gym. You had no idea what you were about to witness but you were thrilled nonetheless. It was quite an imposing building with two busses parked out the front and countless cars and people scurrying around. Some were clearly family there to support their kin, but most seemed to be students in their uniforms. Quickly you noticed the familiar white shirt and blazer that looked so much better when Atsumu donned it. The opposing uniform suddenly becoming of no concern to you for...they were the enemy. 

_“Seems like a lot of people for a high school volleyball game,”_ you thought as you entered the front doors. 

Clueless as you were, you had no idea which direction to head, so you leant against the wall as inconspicuously as possible. Taking out your phone, you pretended you were looking at something whilst eavesdropping up a storm. 

A group of girls wearing the same blazer as your new bf came scampering through the door - way too much outward glee protruding from their posey. 

“Eeeek,” one of them squealed as they stopped a few meters from you but still well within earshot. “I can’t wait to see Rintarō play.”

“It’s so pathetic how you refer to him by his first name when you’ve never spoken a word to him.” One of her friends responded with a giggle. 

“How do you just expect me to walk up and talk to pure perfection?” She responded somewhat desperately, almost like she really wanted them to tell her what to do. 

“ _Humph_ , please…” a third member piped up, “...if you’re talking about perfection how can you go past the Captain?” The whole group humming in fangirl unison. 

_“Wait. Did she just say the Captain?”_

“Atsumu-kun is everything,” the second girl swooned. 

Your eyes widened and ears pricked up to full power. 

“Now who’s calling people by their first names?” The Kintarō fought back. 

“And what do you expect me to do? Refer to them as M1 and M2?” The second replied with a sassy hand on her hip and a playful smirk. 

“More like Hotty1 and Hotty2,” another girl suggested. 

_“Well she ain’t wrong there.”_

“So is today gonna be the day, Misuki? If anyone’s got a chance, it’s you.”

“You bet your arse it is. Win or lose, today Atsumu Miya will once again fall prey to my feminine charms and this time I won’t let him go. I’ll finally make him mine!”

 _“Say what now?”_ Your eyes left your phone and darted directly towards the group. One utterly stunning girl stood with hands on her hips in determination. _“Fuck me, she’s beautiful, and did she say_ **_again_ ** _?”_ You thought - unable to stop your heart from sinking into your stomach. 

“And what if it doesn’t work?” The second teased - crossing her arms over her chest and giving her friend the once over. “You gonna make the move on his brother instead?”

“Well...I mean, it’s not like he’s really a consolation prize. He’s just as dreamy. But he ain’t the Captain...you never know though,” she said with a wink. “But I've never lost anything I’ve set my mind to in my life, so maybe I’ll just claim them both.” Shrugging, she then flicked the hair over her right shoulder and spun to walk away. The rest of the group giggling as they followed her. 

_“BITCH!”_

You were seething. The green eyed monster had bitten your neck and infected you with copious amounts of jealousy and feelings of inadequacy. How were you meant to compete with a goddess like that? She could be a model or a TV star. She looked amazing in her uniform - the skirt shorter than most, revealing her unbelievable legs. No doubt she already had every guy in their school fawning over her. Wasn’t that enough? Why did she have to set her sights on your man?

Looking down at yourself, you really wished you’d put a bit more effort into your outfit. Skinny jeans, and oversized t-shirt and bomber jacket really weren’t gonna cut it against every guy’s fantasy. 

Sulking, you headed down the corridor a little ways until you spotted the bathroom sign. You didn’t need to go, but you wanted to take a long hard look at yourself. 

Once inside, you leant your hands on the basin and peered deeply at yourself. Yes, it was true, you looked nothing like that girl, Misuki - or whatever the hell her name was. But, Atsumu didn’t seem to care about that, did he? You’d still managed to lure him back to your bedroom. So, _“fuck her!”_ You though. _“He’s already seen her at school and...shit...she did make it sound like they’d already hooked up...did he sleep with her?”_

The momentary reclamation of your confidence was brushed away with dread and the realisation that Atsumu Miya really did seem like a player. But, he’d made _you_ his girlfriend, right? That was something he hadn’t done with _Misuki_ \- your face screwing up at the thought of her name. Or, perhaps Emiko’s apprehensions had been warranted. Having a girlfriend on the side, out of sight and mind from his school dealings could be perfect. He’d just keep you separate and neither would be any the wiser…

Your anxiety was spiralling and you felt like your ribs were gonna break from the pressure building up behind them. 

_“Oh god, why did I think it would be a good idea to surprise him today? I should have stayed home and just waited for our date tonight - happily none the wiser!”_

With your right hand gripping your shirt, you felt your whole body tense. _“I should leave. Yep. Just go home. It’ll be better for everybody. Atsumu won’t have to feel awkward that I’m here and have to explain why someone like me came to his game and thinks she’s his girlfriend.”_

Just then, your head spun towards the bathroom door - the same giggling group from before entering en mass. _“Oh fuck,”_ you thought, jumping back from the basin and standing weirdly in the middle of the room. 

“Excuse me, but are you waiting?” One of the girls asked kindly. 

“Me? A-ah, no,” you blurted out before dashing out of the toilets and running up a set of stairs. You _were_ going to go home, but in your distressed state you scurried towards the closest thing in your vision that didn’t have hoards of people around it. 

Once at the top of the stairs, you ran to your right - smacking your back flat against the wall. Thankfully there was no one else up there at present, allowing you to deep breath yourself into relative sanity without looking like a total freak show. 

Having now calmed down to a relatively normal level, you pulled your phone back out of your pocket to check the time - a giant smile consuming all your features. Somehow amidst your moment of complete delirium, you hadn’t noticed a message come through. 

**Flynn-Rider**  
_My game’s about to start soon so I won’t be able to talk to ya till later. Can’t wait to see you tonight!_

A calming breath entered your body, your anxieties being rid from your system on the exhale. He might not know you were there, but he wasn’t lying. His game really was about to start, and the only choice you had was to believe what he said.

 **Bitch-Hottie** 🥵  
_Neither can I. Good luck with your game xo_

Hearing the ‘message sent’ alert, you tucked your phone into the pocket of your jacket. Pushing off the wall, you noticed people were ascending the stairs, so you held back and watched which direction they were heading. After seeing the familiar uniforms enter the doors on the left side of the upper hallway, you followed suit. 

Once inside, you were shocked at what you saw. The room was giant and echoey - the floor and part of the walls were covered in wood and the ceiling was two stories high. Many, many rows of slanted seats ran the entire length of the court - and then some, and you felt overwhelmed by how small you felt in comparison. 

Stepping to the side so other spectators could enter, you eyed the separation of the cheering squads. One half of the seating was almost fully consumed with the opposition's school uniforms with families taking up the first few rows. The other side was Inarizaki High’s fanclub. 

Unsure of exactly where you should sit - not being family or part of the school, you ran your eyes along the back row figuring it would be your best bet and place you’d least likely be spotted. Turning to look at the other side of you, your eyes widened slightly at who you saw. There, scowly as ever, was Emiko. Her brown eyes deadpan and staring right back at you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...is anyone still reading this?  
> I’d love to hear your comments and thoughts if you are. 😊


	15. FIFTEEN

Gathering yourself, you headed towards your hiatused best friend. The pair of you had not spoken since you told her where to go on Thursday afternoon. The previous day at school you’d both acted like the other didn’t exist - apart from the odd lingering death stare from across the classroom or cafeteria. 

You certainly hadn’t expected that she’d be at the game, because, even though you weren’t the sporting type, she  _ really  _ wasn’t the sporting type. 

Walking along the back isle of chairs, you stepped over - flicking the seat down without saying a word. Slumping down, you let your bum slide to the front of the seat and dove your hands deeply into your jacket pockets. Silence surrounded the pair of you in the noisy gym as the opposing cheer squads rehearsed their chants and the players warmed up. 

Your eyes had been following Atsumu the whole time as you watched him set ball after ball for his teammates to spike. He was poetry in motion with a command of his team as they continued to change up their drills. 

Quite lost in your adoration, you had completely disregarded the anxieties of not that long ago, subtlety smiling to yourself as he patted his brother on the back. He and Osamu talked for a short while before something grabbed his attention and Atsumu left his team and headed to the court doors of the gymnasium. 

_ “You can’t be serious,”  _ you fumed - your hands balling into fists within your pockets - your fingernails digging into your palms.  _ “Those fucking groupies!” _

It took all of your inner strength not to lose your shit as the glamazon stood afront the clique of girls. Flicking her hair and acting coy, you had no idea what she was saying, but it was clear by her body language that she was flirting up a storm.  **Your** boyfriend just stood there talking to her, laughing and smiling and scratching the back of his neck. 

Emiko had also noticed the exchange by the doors - turning her head slightly towards you and sneaking a peek at your expression out of the corner of her eye. So badly she wanted to rub this in your face but she knew it wasn’t the right thing to do. And, even though she was a spiteful bitch most of the time, she prided herself on the fact that she didn’t jump to conclusions... _ that  _ often. All that could be obtained with one-hundred percent certainly from the current situation, was that he was talking to a group of girls from his school. Yes, the conversation looked good  _ very  _ flirty, but he could be telling them to all fuck off. Unlikely. But plausible. 

Sensing your growing agitation, Emiko decided that she would sacrifice her pride for the sake of your mental well being. 

“Surprised to see you here,” she said softly. The fact that she’d been the first to talk after a fight was so out of character that it drew your attention from the unfolding scene. 

“Yeah,” you shrugged. “I wanted to surprise him,” you said. Your heart wanted so bad to elaborate, to mention how it was pointless now because he was clearly a ‘player’. But your head wouldn’t allow it. She couldn’t be right. Not for the sake of your stubbornness,  _ or _ your new relationship. “Does Samu know you’re here?”

“Yeah...we’ve been chatting a lot. It’s been nice.”

“That makes me happy...I want you to be happy,” you admitted truthfully, shifting in your chair so you were facing her. “I hate fighting with you.”

“Me too.” Emi wanted to slap you across the face for not mentioning what you had both so clearly noticed. But it wasn’t her place - no matter how much she wanted to rub your nose in it. 

……….

“Atsumu-kun,” a voice from behind the Inarizaki captain drew his attention away from his brother. 

_ “God, not her again,”  _ he groaned internally. 

“How you gonna handle it this time, Bro?” Osamu asked under his breath with a chuckle. 

“She just can’t take the hint. Ever since we hooked up she’s been following me around. She just keeps popping up places.”

“Well you’d best nip it in the bud asap, seeing as you’re a taken man now.”

“Easier said than done. Pretty sure this ones got some serious yandere tendencies,” Atsumu divulged to his twin with a wide eyed look as he walked backwards to the door. “Heeeey Misuki,” he said with forced happiness that anyone except her obsessive self would have been able to see. 

“Surprised to see me?” She said chirpily, rocking back and forth from her heels to her toes as she clasped her hands in front of her body. 

“Ahh, not really,” he admitted with a slightly annoyed rub to the back of his neck - dragging his hand frustratedly across his skin before tugging at his hair in irritation.  _ “I’d’ve been more surprised if you  _ **_hadn’t_ ** _ shown up.” _

“You know me so well,” she flirted - bowing her head and looking up at him seductively through her eyelashes. “I just couldn’t leave the most promising sportsman in the school without his number one cheerleader.”

_ “Dear god, why did I fall for this crap before?...oh yeah, hot chick - horny teenager. Check! But if I’d known she’d be a stage five clinger I’d never have gone there...who am I kidding, of course I would’ve. I won’t again though, that’s for sure...time for damage control.” _

“Look, Misuki. I’m stoked that you’re here to support the team, but—“

“My parents are away for the weekend, so I was wondering if you wanted to come round later?”

_ “Her desperation reeks.” _

“Yeah, well, the thing is—“

Atsumu’s words were cut short by the whistle sounding that the game was to begin. With his intended message undelivered, he turned his back on Misuki and headed back to his team. 

“I’ll chat to you after the game.” He heard her call out to him, but he ignored it, hoping that she’d get the picture on her own.

……….

You and Emiko sat in silence as the team's filed into place at the opposite ends of the court along the back lines. One by one each of the starting line up stepped forward as announced - beginning with the Captain. Your chest swelled with pride as your man stepped forward - Emi nudging you with her elbow. 

It was short lived though, because the model led cheer squad leapt to their feet. “Wooo Atsumu-kun,” they all cried in unison with applause followed by a choreographed fist in the air to end it. 

“That was cringy as fuck,” your bestie uttered - which raised your spirits. Emiko may still have felt that his intentions with you were up for debate, but that display would make any girlfriend pessimistic. 

As the rest of the players were called forward, the remainder of the teams took their places on the bench. On his way, Osamu scanned the stands for the only person he cared about being there. Meeting her brown eyes, he smiled - her whole body warming as a result. Noticing you sitting beside her, he jerked his head in your direction in silent question as he shrugged his shoulders. Emiko’s index finger darted over her mouth letting him know that mum was the word, to which he nodded his understanding before taking his seat. 

With the blow of a whistle, a darker skinned player on Atsumu’s team tossed the ball in the air and did a very impressive run-jump-hit combination. 

“Nice serve,” Emi muttered - causing you to look at her sideways with a knitted brow and overall sense of confusion. “Come on,” she continued - watching as the other team returned the ball, a player on Inarizaki’s team accepting it and shooting it straight towards Atsumu who set it up perfectly for one of his teammates with scruffy white hair to hit over the net. “Nice kill!” She added, scooting forward slightly in her chair. “Tsumu really is a great setter, did you see how he…”

Emiko’s words paused mid sentence when she turned to look at you - her face freezing at the look you were delivering her. Her cheeks bloomed with an unfamiliar blush as she averted her gaze. 

“Bitch, who the hell are you? Cause my friend never told me she knew anything about volleyball,” you teased with a smug grin. 

“Ah...um, yeah...my cousin used to drag me out to play whenever we were at our grandparents house. So I picked up a thing or two.”

“And you  _ didn't  _ think that was something worth mentioning seeing as we are both dating volleyball playing twins?” You gawked at her. 

“ _ You  _ are dating a volleyball player,” she corrected - trying to change the topic. 

“Lies!” You squeaked - poking her in the cheek. “Tsumu told me you and Samu are going on a date tonight. So  _ you  _ are also dating one.”

Conceding, and wanting to watch the game, Emiko gave a half-arsed shrug and leant back into her chair just as another point was scored. 


	16. SIXTEEN

A roar rang out from the Inarizaki side of the stands and you gripped onto Emiko’s arm, yanking it out of confused excitement. “Does that mean what I think it means?” You pleaded, watching as the players on the sidelines ran onto the court forming one big huddle.

“Sure does Babes, the boy’s brought it home.” Emi affirmed - biting back a smile at the fact.

Watching the celebrations below you unfold, the team pushed Atsumu into the centre of the chaos. They ruffled his hair and pushed him around a bit before some lifted him on their shoulders. You were so chuffed for him. In the short time you’d known each other, it was clear just how big a part volleyball played in his life.

“Where ya going, Misuki?” One of her friends called out to her above the continuing applause as she ran up the stairs to the gymnasium door.

“I wanna be the first one to congratulate him and give him a big kiss,” she sang back.

“Like fuck you are,” your voice boomed out as you went to stand up. Your besties arms grabbed onto you tightly and pulled you back into your seat. 

“Just let her go, she isn’t worth it,” she said more calmly than she would have usually, even considering her personality. She didn’t need you getting worked up, for your sake or Atsumu’s. Yes, there may have been a touch of a hidden agenda to her actions, but you were still her best friend. Regardless of how she felt about the guy who you’d decided to make your boyfriend, she would have told you the same thing regardless. 

“But—”

“No but’s. If you trust him, then trust him. If you don’t, then don’t. But don’t take it out on her. As far as we can see she hasn’t done anything wrong - bar being a bit needy and overzealous that is. And when she was talking to him before, he wasn’t even standing that close. So just let it be for now. We’ll wait for things to calm down then go and see them. OK?”

You just nodded and continued to simmer your hatred for the flirty homewrecker under the surface. 

Once the team had returned to their coach for a debrief, the crowd began filing out. Your plan was to wait by the main doors to the building where there was no way he’d be able to miss you. So, after descending the stairs, that's exactly where you headed.

“I’ll be with ya in a sec, I’ve been dying for a wee since half time,” Emiko overshared - deviating off course and into the bathroom.

There was a short line inside, and when she was only a few people from the front, a boisterous group of students joined the back of the queue. Turning around with a filthy stare, Emiko immediately noticed some of them as part of the group that had made up Atsumu’s cheer squad. Rolling her eyes in contempt, he crossed her arms and looked forward again. 

“I can’t believe she’s actually going to do it.”

“They’ve been talking a lot at school since they hooked up at my party.”

“I don’t know how any guy could possibly say no to her.”

It was impossible for Emiko not to hear each and every little infuriating thing they said - every new phrase hammering another nail into Atsumu’s coffin in her mind. She loved being right, it was one of her greatest joy’s, but she knew it was going to kill you.

The clique continued to babble on about their leader as Emiko reached the front of the line and entered the cubicle. Her ears listened intently the entire time in case any of them mentioned Osamu, but thankfully his name was kept out of their mouths. Once finished and washing her hands, an alert text sounded - echoing off the tiles. 

“She said she’s doing it now,” one girl announced to the group. “Say’s she's got him on his own.”

_ “Like fuck she does!”  _ Emiko snarled, forcefully turning off the tap and shaking her hands as she walked out of the bathroom. Glancing to her left she saw you anxiously waiting at the door and her heart broke. Scanning her eyes over the rest of the corridor, she couldn’t spot Atsumu or the bitch, so she made it her goal to find them.

First darting for the bottom entrance to the court, she ducked her head inside but couldn’t see them anywhere. There were other players walking around the hallway, and Osamu could have been one of them, but she was a woman on a mission. Unable to see them on a second examination of the corridor, she marched towards the back of the building - opening every door she came across along the way.

All the way at the far end was a small lobby just inside the door, and as she approached she could hear voices. One of which was very familiar.

……….

Atsumu was elated, his team had succeeded once again, pushing them further towards their aim of reaching Nationals for a second year running.

After the coach had finished his debrief, he hurriedly picked up his bag and headed for the door.

“What you in such a rush for?” His brother sang out.

“I wanna call (Y/N) and I’d like not quite so many ears around,” he smirked - unzipping his duffle bag and pulling out his phone. Once in the hallway, he dodged the majority of the congratulations being thrown his way with a humble smile as he headed towards the back door. Once in the small hind foyer, he leant up against the wall - perching his foot against the bricks as he unlocked his phone.

“Been lookin’ for ya everywhere,” the voice he least wanted to hear in the entire world spoke. Her tone cut right through him and he shuddered at having to be in her presence again.

“What do you want, Misuki? I was actually trying to catch a few moments on my own before the bus leaves.”

“Well it’s a good thing I found ya then,” she said suggestively, stepping closer to him. “I wanted to congratulate you, and what I’ve got in mind would be better kept private.”

“Not interested thanks,” he retorted, looking at the message you’d sent him before the game and holding a distancing arm out in front of the approaching Siren.

_ “Aww,  _ what are you talking about Tsumu?” She pouted, taking his palm in her hands and placing it against her cheek. “I thought we had fun together?” 

About to retaliate again, Atsumu thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye and whipped his head around to the entrance back towards the main hallway. Not seeing anything when he looked, he then realised his hand was still being held to the cheek of his borderline stalker, and rapidly withdrew it.

“Yeah, we did have fun,  _ once.  _ Well I had fun, you just kinda laid there if I'm being honest,” he said coldly - trying to offend her so she’d leave of her own accord.

“But that was just the first time,” she pressed, stepping closer to him. “I told you earlier my parents are away so I’ve got the whole house to myself. We can do whatever you want. Just tell me and I’ll let you.” Closing the gap between them, she placed her hands on his chest and leant in to kiss him. The blond’s strong hands gripped her wrists and he pushed her away but not hard enough that she fell over.

“Look you fucking stalker, nothing is  _ ever  _ going to happen between us. I don’t know how much clearer I can possibly make myself. I don’t answer the phone when you call, I don’t reply to your texts. I take every opportunity to end the conversation any time you manage to corner me at school. Get it through your fucking skull!” He knew his words were harsh but this girl really was a different breed of crazy.

Walking away from her, he pressed the call button on his phone and held it up to his ear.

“Don’t go Tsumu, I promise I’ll—”

“Just fuck off Misuki and don't ever come near me again!”

“Hello? Atsumu, is that you?”

……….

Pausing momentarily before turning the corner, Emiko heard a female voice. “...what i’ve got in mind is better kept private,” it said, and her mouth dropped in horror. There really was a part of her that wanted to be wrong about him, and not just because he was seeing her friend, but also because the apple never falls far from the tree. And if he was as big a dick as to do this behind your back, what was Osamu likely to do to her?

Straining to hear what else as being said, she inched closer and closer to the corner. Making out the phrase,  _ ‘we had fun together’,  _ she figured enough was enough and peeked her head around. 

_ “Oh shit!”  _ She gasped internally, her mouth dropping open at the sight of Atsumu’s hand on  _ her  _ cheek.  _ “That’s it you piece of shit,”  _ she fumed - whipping her head back around the corner and storming down the hallway. Enough was enough. At this point she didn’t care if you hated her for it, but she  _ had  _ to tell you. There was no way she was going to let him get away with it.


	17. EIGHTEEN

_“Has that bitch fallen in or something?”_ You mused with a giggle as you wondered why Emiko still hadn’t joined you by the door. The opposing teams players had all but completely filed out of the building, and some of the twin’s team mates were milling in the corridor.

Your hands were sweaty from nervousness and you were borderline shaking, worried that he would be cross that you’d just showed up uninvited. Contemplating doing a runner, you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket.

For a split second you wondered why he would call you if you were here, totally forgetting that he didn’t know. Slapping the screen against your forehead first, you pressed the green button and held it to your ear.

“...don’t ever come near me again!” The voice of your boyfriend yelled angrily through the receiver and you felt like you were going to blow chunks right then and there.

“Hello? Atsumu, is that you?”

“Hi Babe, you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice,” he said smoothly - his tone changing the instant he knew you were on the other end.

“Ah, what was all that about? I thought you were telling me you didn’t want to see me again,” you replied with a nervous chuckle.

“Fuck no, that’s not it at all. I just had to tell some psycho bitch that’s been following me around where to go.”

Relief came crashing down on you like a tonne of bricks and you suddenly felt ten foot tall. “Gorgeous, legs for days, constantly followed around by a pack of subordinate schoolgirls?” You asked in a self-satisfied tone.

“Ah, yeah...how do you know?”

“Just come to the front doors.” 

Hanging up before he had a chance to respond, you plunged your phone into the back pocket of your jeans to free your hands up. 

“Oh, there you are,” you said to a rather frantic looking Emiko as she jogged towards you. “Did you find Samu and have a little slap-n-tickle in a random closet?” I joked with a wink-wink nudge-nudge gesture.

“No, but look Babe, I really need to tell you something. I saw Atsumu and that girl—”

“(Y/N), what the hell are you doing here?” The recognisable voice of your boyfriend broke through the crowd. Catching his eyes and seeing them light up at the sight of you, you started running towards him.

“Wait, he was with—” Emiko tried to explain as she grabbed your hand to hold you back.

“It’s fine Babes, he told me,” you said - shaking your hand free and leaving her to watch gobsmacked as you ran straight into the arms of the guy she was convinced was two timing you.

Jubilant that he had been the one to admit to Misuki without you having to bring it up, you couldn’t get to your blond-haired Captain quick enough. His team that had heard him call out your name - and remembering it from the fight between him and his brother at practice earlier in the week - all glared in his direction, desperate to catch a glimpse at what the girl who’d finally been able to win him over looked like. 

Unbeknownst to you, Misuki had rejoined her friends not too far from you and was staring with a face like a slapped arse at who she considered to be an inferior version of herself galloping towards _her_ man. 

With still a few meters to go, Atsumu stepped forward and reached down - his hands landing on your waist as your arms were stretched out to him. Throwing you lightly into the air, he wrapped his arms around you and held you tight to his chest as your legs hung freely down.

“What are you doing here?”

“Thought I’d surprise you, and I’m kinda glad I did,” you poked - wrapping your arms around his neck. “Got to scope out your groupies first hand. Pretty hot if you ask me,” you jabbed - hoping for a reaction.

“Yeah, chalk that one up to a huge fucking mistake,” he conceded. “She ain’t got nothin’ on you though…” his head leant forward as he rubbed his cheek against yours, “...in _or_ out of the bedroom.”

“Well isn’t this just a sickening display,” Osamu teased as she stepped beside his brother. 

“Did you have anything to do with this?” Atsumu asked, lowering you to the ground.

“Not a damn thing…” he said before turning his head in surprise towards the person who’d just stepped a little too close to him, “...and what do _you_ want?” He asked with a turned up nose.

It was at that point that Emiko saw red and did the exact thing that she had stopped you from doing earlier. Marching towards the twins with a snarl that could kill a bitch, she was on a mission to do just that - to an ego anyway. Approaching the much taller and desperate female who was now up in Osamu’s grill, she stepped between her and the grey-haired hottie. Slapping her palm square against the centre of Misuki’s forehead, she pushed her back and away from Osamu. “Not today, bitch!” She announced before grabbing the front of Osamu’s shirt and janking him down towards her. It wasn’t pretty, or overly skilled, but she gave him the most ‘claiming’ kiss she could muster.

“Holy crap!” One of their teammates proclaimed from the sidelines. “Both of em’ are whipped.”

“I’m more than happy to be whipped by this one,” Atsumu announced as he leaned in to kiss you - the surrounding whispers beginning to grow. But you didn’t care, he’d just all but proclaimed his feeling for you to everyone in the auditorium, and that made you feel like King Shit!

As Emiko pulled back from her impromptu display of public affection, the gravity of her actions took full effect. Her face was red as a beetroot as she buried it into Osamu’s chest and pulled her arms in close to her body. 

“C’mon Emi,” he whispered to her as he rubbed her back. “Let’s go outside, ok?” Nodding against him, he then stepped to her side and brought her under his wing - guiding her away from curious and jealous eyes. 

You, on the other hand, couldn’t have cared less who saw you. Taking advantage of the fact that Misuki’s slapped-arse face was mere meters from you, you gripped onto Atsumu’s shoulders and jumped. His hands instinctively grabbed your upper thighs as they wrapped around him. 

“Forward, March!” You exclaimed, pointing towards the door - making sure you gave the hungry wench the finger from behind _your boyfriend’s_ back as he walked away. 

Once outside you noticed that Osamu was sitting on a bench and Emiko was curled up in his lap. Her head was resting on his shoulder as she stared up at him longingly. You, however didn’t have much time to ogle at the pair because your back was pressed against the outside wall of the building. 

“Still can’t believe your sexy arse was there the whole game and I never saw you,” he rasped as he pressed his forehead against yours. 

“You’re a busy and attentive Captain. I couldn’t have you being distracted,” you purred suggestively. 

“You’re gonna tear my world apart, aren’t ya?” He asked, almost like it was what he really wanted. 

“Well you’ve already ripped mine wide open, so it would only be fair to return the favour.”

With a restrained growl, Atsumu rubbed his nose on yours before leaning in to kiss you again, but just before your lips connected you were disrupted by the perturbed cough of his couch - standing just outside the door and looking very unimpressed. 

“Really boys, is this the way a Captain, or _any_ player for that matter should be behaving whilst in uniform?” Atsumu just stared at his coach while Emi and Osamu scrambled to their feet. With a tap of your hands against his chest, you silently told him that it was time to back down and just apologise for acting inappropriately. 

Stepping away from the wall, Atsumu let you slide down his body - your arms remaining firmly around his waist as you leant against his side. 

“Sorry Coach,” he said very dismissively - and you rolled your eyes and pinched his ribs for not showing more respect. 

“Just make sure the team is on the bus in five minutes.”

Reaching up on your tiptoes, you gave Atsumu one final peck before releasing your grasp on his Adonis-like torso. “Wait,” he said as you went to return to Emiko. “I know we said six for tonight, but can I pick you up at four instead?”

“That’s in like, not even two hours! Don’t you have stuff with the team and—“

“You let me worry about that, and you just concentrate on being ready, yeah?”

“Yeah,” you nodded with a tight lipped smile. Returning to Emi’s side. 

The pair of you didn’t say a word as the boys filed their team onto the bus, or as the clique of girls led my Misuki sauntered past you - shooting daggers that just fell at your feet. 

“I saw him with that girl, you know, in the hall just before I came back.” Emiko finally spoke, breaking the silence as the bus pulled away. 

“He told me he spoke to her, and _he_ was the one who brought it up.”

“It looked pretty friendly. He was touching her face. And, they’ve hooked up you know.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” You snapped at Emiko who almost seemed to be shaking with frustration. “I’m happy, so why can't you just be happy for me? I’ve hooked up with other guys too but that shit doesn’t matter cause it was before we met. Stop trying to sabotage my relationship and concentrate on your own...fuck!” You were pacing by now with your hands balled into fists. “I believe him, and I have no reason not to, and, well...if you are gonna keep trying to come between us, then...I don’t know, just fuck off Emiko!”

Your best friend watched as you stormed away in anger. She was only looking out for your best interests. Yes, you should always trust your partner, that is until they do something untrustworthy. And no matter how adamant you were that nothing was going on between Atsumu and Misuki anymore, the whole thing still didn’t sit right with Emi. 


End file.
